Tender Promise
by Sullieyan
Summary: Uncas fails to save Alice from Magua at the cliffs and suffers serious injury in the process. Months later, he finally finds her and realises that he cannot turn back time and things have changed irrevocably... As usual, please pardon all historical/factual inaccuracies.
1. Chapter 1

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10_

Alice mentally counted to ten and repeated the action all over again, And again. She finally opened her eyes. There was no light - just darkness. She heard the murmuring of voices outside the wigwam she was imprisoned. She caught hazy glimmers of candlelight outside but that was all. There was nothing beyond the wigwam. Nothing. Nobody. _No Uncas._ The traitorous voice in her head reminded her. Alice stared blankly into the pitch-black space in front of her. _I will find you._ Alice shut her eyes and began counting once more.

 _No matter how long it takes, no matter how far... I will find you._ Her eyes flickered open. Nothing. Nobody. No Uncas. The skin at her ankles was chaffed and raw from being continuously chained up for... _days? Months?_ Alice did not know. What she did know that no one was coming for her. Uncas was not coming for her. He had broken his promise. " _Liar_." she whispered bitterly, but she did not cry. She had cried all her tears the first night she was taken captive by Magua.

* * *

Uncas moaned in pain and forced his eyes to open with much effort. His eyelids felt like lead and he could not recall the last time he was awake... _Alice_. He sat up immediately and gasped as splinters of pain speared through every fibre of his being. His last memory of the English girl was she being dragged away by Magua at the Huron camp. His last image of her was the haunting fear etched all over her pale face as she desperately searched the hills around her, looking for him. Silently begging him to save her from the worst fate imaginable. Trusting him to rescue her from the man who murdered her father.

Uncas had gone after her but was waylaid by Magua's men along the way. The Huron captain had guessed the Mohicans would send someone after Alice and planted men to delay whoever was coming. When Uncas reached the cliffs, he was already badly injured and bleeding. Alice was not there - only Magua. Uncas realised he had been tricked and the men were a decoy. Alice was being led elsewhere via another trail. He had fought with Magua and could hear Nathaniel clashing with Huron warriors at a distance behind him. Where was his father? He thought dazedly as he exchanged blows with Magua, his strength diminishing with each strike at his opponent, blood pouring out from multiple stab wounds, his right arm dangling helplessly at his side.

Magua sliced deep into Uncas' side and yanked out his knife ruthlessly. Blood spurted from the wound like a geyser. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you to live the rest of your life knowing I took your white woman." Magua uttered clearly, a devilish smile lighting up his face. Uncas spat out blood and collapsed on the ground, keening in agony as he watched Magua saunter away. _No. Not Alice._ The world slowly faded into a black abyss...Uncas last thought before he lost consciousness was that he wanted to die.

Apparently, he was not granted his wish. He was not dead. Chingachcook rushed into his wigwam - his father must had been keeping vigil outside. Nathaniel followed him in clumsily, hobbling on crutches. The elder Mohican dropped on his knees beside his younger son, "You are awake." Uncas nodded weakly, wincing as his head pounded furiously at the action. Nathaniel gingerly crouched down and squeezed his less injured left arm, "Brother, you live."

Cora stumbled in, bearing a cup of water. She gently held the cup to his parched lips, "Drink, please." Uncas obediently took a few sips of water. When his throat was adequately soothed, he croaked, "Alice?" Cora looked away despondently while Nathaniel swallowed nervously. It was Chingachcook who answered him grimly, " We do not know. She seems to have disappeared."

* * *

 _Two weeks later._

Uncas sat along the banks of the river. Just getting from his wigwam to the river had taken him an eternity. How in the world was he going to begin his search for Alice if he could barely walk? Nathaniel had broken his leg in his scuffle with the Huron warriors, while Chingachcook had been a few minutes behind him, protecting Cora. By the time they had reached Uncas, Magua was gone and Uncas was on the verge of death.

They had sought refuge at the Delaware camp and Chingachcook could not leave to track Alice with his sons both seriously injured. Uncas had been unconscious for nearly a month. He did not have to imagine what Alice was going through now - he knew exactly how Magua would treat her. Bile rose in his throat and he clenched the dirt in agony. He would find her. He had promised her that night under the falls. He was not terrified of the arduous task ahead - he was terrified of the moment he did find Alice. _Stay alive_. He pleaded in his heart. _Stay alive so I can find you._

While he had been unconscious, his father and brother had hired scouts to help them track the Huron warriors. The weather had been stormy for the past few weeks, thus it was frustratingly difficult to trace them. They were obviously were not making permanent camp anywhere, moving from place to place like nomads. Uncas was not even certain Alice was still with the Hurons. She could have escaped and be wandering aimlessly in the forest. She could have been traded to another tribe. She could have landed in a French fortress. All the options were ominous. Uncas went with his gut feeling and figured Alice was still with Magua...for now. Thus, he had instructed the scouts to track the group down.

* * *

Magua stonily regarded the blond daughter of the English colonel sitting mutely on the ground of the wigwam, her face averted. Her eyes were wide open, unseeing, her bare feet chained, muddy and scraped. She had not uttered a word since they left the Huron camp. The girl was bewitching, yet there was something about her that sent a chill down his spine. Those huge, grey eyes were wintry and defiant, daring him to touch her.

The first night Magua had tried to take her, she had fought and screamed. The second night, she had not made a single sound, not even a whimper. There was something about her that unnerved the seasoned warrior. He felt uneasy so he gave her to his best warrior instead, with the order that she would not be treated roughly. The warrior abided and similarly reported that the girl had not retaliated at all. She had simply closed her eyes and remained motionless. She had gone so still that the warrior had gotten spooked, abandoning the deed at the last very moment.

Magua was thinking whether to trade her to another tribe when he suddenly heard a shrill war cry and the air suddenly rankled with a burning smell. A raid. He heard men screaming in pain and swore angrily. This was the last thing he needed. Alice watched from the corner of her eye as Magua swiftly left the wigwam. They were being attacked. Alice did not give a damn whether she survived or perished. _You stay alive no matter what occurs...I will find you._ Uncas' deep, strong voice reverberated around the empty wigwam. Alice covered her ears. _Liar._

* * *

 _One month later._

Cora fidgeted anxiously as she watched Uncas methodically strap on his knives - one inside his left sleeve, one on his ankle. He had not regained full strength and movement of his fractured right arm. Her newly minted brother-in-law was going to find her sister. Nathaniel and Cora had married in a simple ceremony the week before, with the groom promising his bride that they will head to Albany to register their marriage lawfully...once Uncas found Alice. Cora had no heart to point out to her husband she did not have full confidence that the Mohican warrior would find her sister - not when he was still heavily bandaged in several places.

The hired scouts had returned a few days ago with news that they _may_ have found Alice. If they had found the right person, then she was no longer with the Huron band of warriors. The scouts were fairly sure the person matched the description and sketch of Alice provided, but then again, she was not the only blond, white woman being help captive by Indians. Uncas did not care - he was going after every lead he had, big or small. He had wanted to go alone - Nathaniel was still hopping around using a crutch - but Chingachcook has stated he was going too, along with one of Uncas' Delaware cousins, Elki, who was almost as good a fighter as the Mohican brothers.

Cora approached Uncas hesitantly, "Uncas?" When he turned to face her, she stammered, "Would Alice...would she have been... the men..." Uncas knew what she wanted to find out - it was the very thing that was skinning his soul inch by inch since he awoke to discover she had been taken captive. "Yes." he answered with brutal honesty. Cora's eyes start to glaze with tears but she blinked them away - now was not the time to engage in hysterics. They had to find Alice. She handed Uncas a neatly folded bundle, "These are clothes for her - I sewed them myself. If you find her, please make sure she changes into these. She would like new clothes -" " I _will_ find her." Uncas interjected calmly, his dark eyes flashing with determination. Cora nodded and reached out impulsively to grip his arm, "Please do. I beg you, please."

* * *

 _One more day and he would see Alice for the first time in three months._ Instead of joy, Uncas felt apprehension and trepidation choking him. _And fear._ "Are you ready to face her?" His father's voice rumbled from behind him. Uncas was taking the first watch, while Chingachcook would take the second, with Elki standing in for the third. Uncas was only about half an hour into his watch and thus was mildly surprised that his father was awake. It had been three days since they left the camp and the elder Mohican should be exhausted by now.

Uncas answered his sire's question with one of his own, "How did Aunt Chumani live through it?" Chumani, Uncas' mother's younger sister, was kidnapped by another tribe when she was fifteen. Chingachcook had helped his wife's male relatives search for the girl - they had found her two months later. They had escorted back to the camp where she refused to share with anyone what had happened to her. No one probed her for answers but simply watched her closely, always making sure there was someone beside her. One day, about half a year later, she finally broke down in front of her mother and sister and related her horrendous experience.

Chingachcook eyed his son coolly, "Are you prepared to live through it with her?" When Uncas remained silent, Chingachcook resumed, his voice laced with quiet warning, "Sometimes, living is more difficult than dying." The younger warrior balled his fists, his dark eyes glinting with tortured helplessness. Chingachcook was not shocked that his twenty-six-year-old son (who should have been married years ago) was in love with an eighteen-year-old English girl - especially one with Alice's character. They were two unusually reserved, kindred souls longing for someone who could understand them with one touch, one gaze. The moment Chingachcook spotted the couple's encounter on George Road - Uncas's burning intensity, Alice's shy curiosity - he knew an unexplainable connection had formed between them in that instant.

If you were meant to be, all it took was a moment to forge an unbreakable bond. Chingachcook reminisced about the first time he met Wyanet, Uncas' mother, thirty years ago. He had been friends with her brother and visited the Delaware camp one humid summer. Wyanet had served him stew with bubbly friendliness and he had fallen in love with her infectious smile even before he swallowed his first mouthful.

* * *

Uncas crouched in the shadows, peering sharply through the trees at the Ottawa camp that lay just metres ahead of him. The scouts reported that Alice - if it was her - had been with this camp for the past month. They had no idea how she had gotten away from Magua's clutches because when they had managed to trace her, she had already been with the Ottawa. He had been watching the camp for two days and had not seen Alice, or anyone white. There was a small wigwam in a corner - women went in and out of it, bearing meagre servings of food each time. _Alice... is that you?_

* * *

Alice broke off a piece of bread and stuffed it into her mouth disinterestedly. She only ate to sustain her physical strength - there had to be a way of escape for her. She would wait patiently for the opportunity. She did not know how long she had been with the Ottawa - not that she cared but at least here, the men did not attempt to violate her. She was treated more as a slave, doing menial tasks from dawn to dusk. She had sprained her ankle very badly a few days ago while carrying broken, empty cauldrons and thus, she had been confined to her wigwam until she was deemed fit enough for labour again. The people here called her _Nascha_ \- what did it mean? Alice wondered vaguely.

* * *

Uncas steadily crept towards the small wigwam, rounding the border of the camp. To avoid any resistance and bloodshed, he decided to break into the camp sometime close to midnight. By then, most of the people would be asleep and that would provide a head start for their escape before the Ottawa realised that their white captive was missing. Uncas did not think they would search long and hard for a captive... _unless she meant something to the chief_. Uncas' eyes narrowed at the thought. He had heard a couple of women chatting earlier about someone named _Nascha_ , as they pointed to the small wigwam. _Nascha_ meant 'owl'. He frowned. What was the significance of the nickname?

The clouds covered the moon, blanketing the camp in darkness. Chingachcook and Elki stood guard, while Uncas advanced towards the wigwam soundlessly. _Let it be Alice_ , he prayed fervently as he lifted the flap of the wigwam. He carefully stepped in and stopped short when he heard soft muttering. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the blackness that engulfed the space but his ears pricked at the sound. The muttering stopped for a few seconds before starting again. His ears strained in a bid to identify what was being said. And suddenly he knew. _Counting_ \- the person was counting from one to ten in English - repeatedly. _Alice_. _She remembered_. His hand shook uncontrollably. He could not fathom the number of times she had counted over the past few months.

His eyes finally adapted and skimmed the interior of the wigwam. He picked out a glimpse of muted gold. _Alice._ He got to his knees and crawled over slowly. When he reached the huddled figure in the corner, he halted. It was Alice. She was wearing a buckskin top and skirt, her hair hung tangled around her ashen face, and her eyes were closed. Uncas struggled to breathe - he had found her. He did not dare to touch her lest she screamed. " _Alice_."

Alice's head snapped up and her eyes flew open. _Uncas_. Was she dreaming? She heard someone strike a match and watery illumination suffused the wigwam. She faced the direction of the light. _Uncas._ Those dark, almond-shaped eyes met hers solemnly. She watched in disbelief as one of his hands extended towards her and suddenly, she was overcome with a gamut of emotions.

Uncas' fingers were mere inches from Alice's cheek when she slapped them away. He froze at her rejection. Her grey eyes glared at him in furious repulsion.

Her cracked lips moved.

 _"Liar."_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Here we go again :) As promised, a trilogy to the "Tender" series. I hope all of you will enjoy this ride, which I hope will bring a different experience altogether from the previous two stories and prove no less fascinating. Updates to this story may be slightly slower because I'm still figuring out how I would like this journey to unfurl. The main points are there - just need to connect the dots in a meaningful way. Thank you and fingers crossed Tender Promise would be a good read for all. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Uncas had never been called a liar in his entire twenty-six years.

To hear it from Alice was akin to driving a dagger into his heart.

It hurt - but now was not the right time to mull over his feelings.

He had to get her out.

"We have to leave now." He replied stoically as he used his tomahawk to break the chains at her feet. Her feet were bare and Uncas inwardly cursed himself for not having the foresight to bring a pair of moccasins for her. Being in a coma for a month had addled his brain. He grabbed her arm and hefted her up. It was too dark for Uncas to physically assess her further but she felt alarmingly fragile under his fingers. He tugged her gently but she did not budge. "Alice. Cora is waiting for you. If you want to see her again, we have to leave now." He stated succinctly, asserting more pressure on her arm. He heard her exhale a shaky breath before she tentatively began to move.

Alice stumbled blindly after Uncas as he guided her out of the campsite, her hand firmly encased in his. Her injured ankle throbbed with unbearable pain but she bit down on her lip hard and kept up with his brisk pace. _He had come for her... but what had taken him so long?_ In retrospect, Alice acknowledged Uncas probably had his reasons but deep down, Alice had been deathly terrified that he had abandoned her. That she did not mean much to him at all. That everything that happened those days, months ago has been a figment of her imagination, a passing affection on his part, driven by pity and a deep-rooted sense of honour. That had caused her to lash out at him earlier - she hated how her vulnerable she was, how insecure she felt.

* * *

Uncas and Alice joined up with Chingachcook and Elki just beyond the clearing. Chingachcook scanned Alice from head to toe as the couple approached him, noting her shabby appearance, shuttered expression and unyielding body language. She had suffered, Chingachook surmised gravely. As to what extent, he did not know. It was not a subject to be broached by he or Uncas - the person had to be a woman, and had to be family. For now, they just had to ensure she did not have to endure more physical pain and reassure her that she was now safe. Judging from previous experiences, trust was usually an issue with women who suffered from a similar fate as Alice. His son had to tread very carefully if he did not want to lose the English girl, both in mind and spirit.

Alice realised Uncas had not come alone when Chingachcook and another Indian stepped out from behind the trees. "Alice." the elder Mohican enunciated, nodding his head. Alice bobbed her in reply but she did not look at him in the eye. "Elki, my cousin." Uncas introduced quickly - he did not want Alice to think a stranger was travelling with them. "Miss Alice." Elki greeted politely, purposely keeping his voice light and his stance non-threatening. Alice bobbed her again but did not voice a response. "Let's go." Uncas murmured, lacing his fingers tighter around hers. He could sense her resistance but he could not bear to release her hand for now.

* * *

Alice nearly fainted in relief when they finally stopped about three hours later. The pain in her ankle was excruciating. Her feet were probably cut and bruised in several places - but she felt nothing. She had been going barefoot for ages - no one had given her new shoes since her pair fell apart while she was still with the Huron. She shook her hand free from Uncas and this time, he relented. He had held her hand throughout as they traversed the forest, refusing to let go. They had not exchanged a word since they left the Ottawa grounds. As she hobbled towards a tree, she heard him swear. "Your ankle is injured." he remarked worriedly, following behind her.

Alice collapsed on the ground, her head lolling against the tree trunk. Uncas knelt in front of her, struck a match and held it up in front of him. It was time to get a good look at her. What he saw tore him apart. She had lost so much weight that her cheekbones were hollowed, her lips were chapped and bleeding, her eyes wide and vacant and ringed with dark shadows. Her honey blond hair was in tangles around her frighteningly slim waist, her buckskin outfit hung loosely on her waifish frame. The sleeves of her top left her lower arms bare and he could see cuts and bruises, old and new, mottling her porcelain skin. Her skirt brushed her ankles so he could not see the state of her legs.

His gaze slithered to her feet and he had to exercise self-restraint to prevent himself from punching the tree behind her. Her left ankle was so swollen that Uncas was amazed she had not made a sound for the past hours. The pain had to be killing her. In his urgency to get as far from the Ottawa as possible, he had not noticed she had been limping. Her feet were torn, battered and scrapped raw. _She had not been wearing shoes for awhile._ Forcing himself to remain composed, he slowly turned her feet up to check the soles. They were a web of tiny gashes and blisters. Uncas gently took one of her hands and flipped it over - more blisters and raw, scrapped skin. Uncas could bear it anymore. He abruptly got to his feet and walked away.

* * *

 _She repulsed him._ Alice concluded numbly as she watched him stride away. Alice had not looked at herself in a mirror since the day she left the fort. He returned a few seconds later carrying a small, flat bundle. He held it out to her, his expression inscrutable, "Cora sewed these clothes for you. There's a stream nearby - you can wash there." _Cora._ Her older sister had probably been frantic with worry over the last few...months? Alice had no clue how much time had passed. For her, time had suspended since the first night in Magua's captivity. Time did not matter after that. Nothing mattered after that. Yet... she could not help counting every night.

Alice took the clothes from him wordlessly. Uncas pointed to her injured ankle, "I'll wrap it up later." He led her to the stream and left a hide on the grassy bank for her to wipe down. Alice waded into the water until it lapped above her waist. Uncas knew he should look away but he did not - he wanted - _needed_ \- to know how badly she was hurt. She tiredly yanked off her top and skirt, and tossed them away carelessly. She was not wearing a shift underneath. She swept her hair to the front and ducked her face into the water, leaving her back exposed.

Uncas stared at her back, his throat working furiously. Scars, most faded, some still red, from lashes crisscrossed her milky skin. He also spotted a healing burn wound in between her shoulder blades, and another on her left arm. _Where had she gotten them from?_ They were not simply wounds from scalding - they were definitely caused by contact with fire. Alice, the gently-bred English girl who cooked him soup at the fort, had been whipped, burnt and probably beaten over the last few months. Just because he had failed to rescue her that day at the cliffs.

* * *

Alice shivered at the iciness of the water but she welcomed it. The last time she bathed at a stream was when she was still with the Huron. The Ottawa brought her a bucket of water to wash every two days, thinking she would try to escape if they allowed her to bathe at the river. On the other hand, the Huron did not have to worry since Magua personally watched over Alice when she washed at the river. _Those beady black eyes scruntinising her as she stripped her clothes from her body..._ Alice gasped in shame at the memory. She forgot she was underwater and water filled her nostrils and mouth. Gagging and choking, her arms fumbling to find something to anchor herself to. _She was going to drown..._

Suddenly, muscular arms encircled her waist and yanked her upright. _Uncas._ Pressing the back of her head against his chest, one of his hands came up to rub the water away from her face. "You're safe." he whispered tautly as he deftly bounded her hair into a knot at the top of her head. Alice shook her head violently in denial, " _No...Magua..."_ Uncas wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her flush against him and reiterated, _"You are safe, Alice."_ Alice gulped in a big breath of air and went still. _She was safe._

Uncas realised belatedly he was holding a very naked Alice in his arms. He wanted to kick himself for not bringing the hide with him but he had reacted on instinct when he saw her flailing about in the water. He did not want her uncovered in front of him - he was very afraid she would associate him with her sufferings under the Huron and Ottawa warriors. She _could not_ associate him with them or he would be rendered powerless to help her get through her ordeal.

"Stay here. I'll get the hide." Alice heard Uncas mutter over her head. It then hit Alice that she was completely naked. She had flung her buckskin clothes away earlier, not wanting to see them ever again. She felt another wave of embarrassment and shame engulf her - what was she thinking stripping in front of Uncas without a care? What would he think of her? Alice had gone through the motions automatically after weeks of doing do while with the Huron, where she had clamped her eyes shut each time she bathed, pretending Magua was not just a few steps away, with her in full view without a stitch of clothing.

A few seconds later, a worn hide was hastily thrown her over shoulders and Uncas guided her to the bank where her clothes lay. Without another word, he headed to a spot a few metres away and faced the trees, giving her privacy. Alice quickly put on the long-sleeved cotton dress, grateful that Cora had included a shift. "I am ready." she squeaked as she walked towards him. He gave a brief nod in acknowledgement and began to lead her back to the others.

* * *

Darkness fell. The group had travelled for another few hours before arriving at their campsite for the night. Alice had napped for a few hours in the afternoon while the men discussed their plans and route for the rest of the journey. Uncas took the first watch as his father and cousin rested. He did not intend to sleep at all - he was going to keep an eye on Alice the whole night. She had barely spoken during the evening meal while the men tried to act normal and maintain a running conversation. Uncas knew his father was watching Alice as well, but wisely refrained from asking sensitive questions. "How is she?" Chingachcook had inquired after the meal, when Alice was out of earshot. "I don't know." Uncas admitted. Chingachcook sighed heavily, "She's a quiet child. Won't be easy."

Alice was buried under a blanket across from the men. Uncas studied her with a frown. She did not seem to be asleep. He crept closer and like the previous night, he heard her mumbling mechanically. He drew the blanket away. Alice eyes were half-open, her fingers knotted under chin, counting with so much concentration that she was unaware of Uncas' presence. Uncas reached out to touch her cheek but he snatched his hand back, recalling her reaction the last time. Was that how she got through each night? _Counting and desperately hoping..._

* * *

 _Three months ago._

"Are you all right, sir?"

Uncas swivelled his head to see the younger Miss Munro approach him shyly. They had arrived at the fort a couple of hours ago. He was in the surgery, trying to get some rest after having his wound stitched up by Cora. He nodded. She thrust out her hands, which cradled a bowl. "I co-co-cooked you some soup. You must be hungry." she stuttered, blushing adorably. Uncas held back an amused smile and took the bowl from her, "Thank you, Miss Alice."

"Alice." she corrected him, and cheeks becoming pinker at her audacity towards the Mohican warrior. " _Alice."_ Uncas let her name roll off his tongue. He liked the way it sounded. _Hell, he liked her._ He liked everything about her: her winsome beauty, her quiet gentleness, the way she looked at him with wide-eyed curiosity. _And interest_ \- genuine interest beckoned in those grey depths. To his surprise, she did not seem revolted by him, his father or his brother. White people usually took quite awhile to get used to Indians but Alice seemed to have skipped that step altogether. She was shy and a little wary, but she was not frightened or disgusted in any way.

* * *

 _He was so beautiful._ Alice could not take her eyes off the tall, strapping warrior next to her. He had polished off her soup a few minutes ago and now they sat in companionable silence in front of the hearth in a room next to the surgery. He kept a respectable distance between them and Alice was inexplicably charmed by his manners. He was supposedly a savage but he seemed to treat her with more reverence and care than most. "Sir - " she began. "Uncas." he interjected smoothly, his dark eyes boldly searching hers. "When do you leave?" she blurted out. Uncas did not answer her immediately. "The day after tomorrow but..." he trailed off uneasily.

"But what?" Alice countered nervously, noticing the anxiety written across his chiselled features. "The fort will fall to the French - there are no reinforcements coming. It will fall." he divulged baldly. She had a right to know since it was her father who was going to be defeated. Colonel Munro would protect her if that happened... but Uncas could not explain the sense of forbidding that lingered stubbornly on his mind. He could not forget the look of vengeful hatred on Magua's face on George Road. The Huron had wanted to murder the two women. He was not going to stop until he accomplished his goal.

When Uncas saw Alice's stricken expression, he resumed, " When that happens, stay close to your father. If you are attacked along the way..." "I will do what I can to survive." she finished for him, her tone world-weary. Uncas was a little astonished by her pragmatism but figured the Munro sisters had been bouncing from fort to fort since they were young. They were not totally clueless or useless in the face of war. "You do that...and I will come for you." Uncas said seriously.

Alice's gaze flew to his eyes. He meant his words - sincerity and promise underscored every single syllable, his eyes simmered with fierce tenderness. To lighten the mood, Uncas inched nearer and related, "When my brother and I were young, my father used to tell us to count to ten if we happen to be lost or face danger alone. He told us to count to ten, open our eyes and believe there will always be a way out. Someone - or something would come." When Uncas grew up, he knew it was Chingachcook's way of teaching his sons patience and stillness in adversity, and the simple belief that one should never give up hope, no matter what they encounter. There was something spiritually powerful about hope that drove human beings to survive and overcome obstacles.

Alice smiled at the tale and teased, "What happens if I count to ten and you do not come?" Her heart skipped a beat when Uncas' hand stole across the space between them and twined his fingers around hers like a vise, " _Count again. I will come_."

* * *

Alice had been grasping at straws, pushed to her limit, for her to count so religiously every night while in captivity. Uncas did not know what to do to make things right. He dawned on him he could not make things right. He could not erase what had taken place over the past three months. Before he could say anything, Alice reared her head. Their eyes met stormily, tension crackling between them.

"Sleep." Uncas coaxed gruffly. Alice sat up, her eyes clouded with desolation, "I cannot sleep at night." _Nascha - owl._ That was why she was nicknamed as such. "You don't sleep at night? Every night?" Uncas demanded harshly. The image of her sleeping like a log earlier in the afternoon now made perfect sense. He had thought it was odd how her nap seemed too deep to be a result of travel fatigue. There was a pregnant pause before she replied, her tone devoid of emotion, "He came at night. They came at night. Only at night."

Alice heard Uncas swallow thickly at her confession. She had confirmed his deepest fear.

 _Count again. I will come._

She had counted, night after night, despite her dwindling hope and dissolving determination to stay alive. Many times she had thought of taking her own life. But she had not. She had counted instead.

Because Uncas had asked her to. Because he had promised he would come for her no matter what happened.

He had come.

But he was too late.

She was no longer the Alice he knew anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Uncas suppressed the urge to pull Alice into his arms.

 _Hold her until she fell asleep._

 _Keep her close to his side through the night until sunrise._

 _Until he chased away all her nightmares._

But he could not. Not now.

Uncas decided the next best thing he could do was to alleviate her physical pain. He rummaged through his travel pack and extracted strips of cloth - his travel pack was stuffed full of them, together with salves for different kinds of wounds and injuries. He did not know what to expect so he had brought everything. Gesturing to Alice's sprained ankle, he uttered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Gotta wrap that or you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Alice hesitated for a moment before cautiously sticking out her ankle further. She watched mutely as Uncas clinically ran his fingers over the swollen area.

Her feet were so delicate despite all the bruises and blisters. It took all of Uncas' self control to keep his face expressionless as he wrapped her ankle securely. He wanted to hunt Magua down and slit his throat - the Huron's days were numbered. After he was satisfied that Alice's ankle was adequately supported, he began to work on her feet and hands. Slathering salve over the cuts and blisters, he treated her in complete silence, his hands sure and efficient. Ripping the cloth into smaller pieces, he bandaged her palms and soles. He would use buckskin to create makeshift shoes for her. He did not want her open wounds to get infected. As for the burn wounds and other wounds on her back, he would examine them the next night. He had a feeling Alice would protest somewhat if he insisted on treating them now.

The salve soothed her wounds and her ankle felt much better. Alice peeked at Uncas as he economically stowed the cloth and salve back into his pack. Alice could not read him. He kept his eyes down and his touch felt indifferent even as he made effort not to inflict more pain on her. He rose to his feet agilely, "Try to get some rest." With that, he returned to his original spot. Alice wanted to thank him but the words caught in her throat. Talking to Uncas was quickly turning into a phobia. Every time she opened her mouth with the intention of communicating to him, her mind simply went blank each time she encountered his probing, intelligent gaze.

* * *

Alice closed her eyes but she did not fall asleep. Her mind usually drifted aimlessly but never could be coaxed to slumber. She heard low voices - Uncas and Elki. Elki must be taking the next watch. Alice wriggled her head past the blanket and her eyes automatically zeroed in on Uncas. The dying embers of the fire lent a burnished gleam to his bronzed skin. In fact, Alice noticed for the first time since he rescued her that he had lost quite a bit of weight since the last time she saw him, and his complexion was a little pallid under his tan. Curious, she watched as he peeled off his shirt, wincing as he did so. Alice gaped at the bandages wound snugly around his middle, right arm and upper thighs. _He was hurt._

 _How had he gotten hurt like that?_ Alice wondered as Uncas changed his bandages, hissing in pain at intervals, sweat beading his forehead. She felt her stomach curdle at the long, angry slashes and the stitched puncture wound in his side. _When had he gotten injured? What had happened to him?_ He finally managed to change the dressing of his wounds and from his heavy breathing, Alice knew it had taken a toll on him. _Why did he not tell her he was seriously injured?_

As if he sensed her scrutiny, he twisted his head in her direction. He held her gaze for a few moments and Alice waited for him to explain his injuries to her. When he did not, a nagging chill settled over her. She felt isolated from him; he had isolated himself from her. But then again, was she not the same way with him? When Uncas concluded Alice was not going to say anything either, he tugged on his shirt again, propped himself against a tree and closed his eyes. _Shutting her out_ , Alice presumed.

* * *

The next morning, Uncas swaddled Alice's feet with buckskin, using twine to keep it in place. He made sure she had something to eat though she barely nibbled through half of the hunk of bread Elki had provided. As the younger men busied themselves with breaking camp, Alice and Chingachcook checked their supplies. Though the elder Mohican did not converse much, Alice was comforted by his presence. She finally mustered the courage to ask him something she had been dying to know, "How long have I... I mean when was the last time..." Chingachcook understood her question instantly, "Three months." _Three months._ It had felt like three years to Alice. Her life had been turned upside down in just three months. "I see." Alice responded wanly, but her hands trembled as she slipped the uneaten bread from earlier into Chingachcook's pack. Elki shouted something in Mohican and Chingachcook grunted in reply. It was time to set off again.

They travelled all day, stopping at mid-day to have a meal - and to let Alice sleep. Uncas had informed his father and Elki on Alice's nocturnal habits and they had agreed time should be allocated for her to rest. Uncas regarded the sleeping girl in front of him. She sat cross-legged on the forest floor, her chin drooping on her chest. Tendrils of hair had escaped from the knot on top of her head and lay plastered on her perspiring cheeks. She looked so defenseless, so vulnerable. Uncas suspected the only things keeping Alice upright were pride - and fear. He wanted so badly to console her... but he was afraid to touch her with affection. He kept his attitude impersonal when he treated her injuries so that she would think not otherwise. _God, he missed her, missed her sweet smile._

* * *

Fat raindrops pattered down on Uncas' head. He glanced up the storm clouds gathering and groaned in annoyance. He had hoped it would only start to rain later in the evening after they had covered more miles but it was not to be. Alice was still deep in slumber and he loathed to wake her when this was the only time she could enjoy proper rest for the day. Elki jogged over to him, "There's a cave at the waterfall ahead. We can stay the night there." Uncas nodded his agreement as Chingachcook ambled towards them. "Do we wake her?" his father queried, staring quizzically at Alice. Chingachook too was aware how precious these afternoon naps were to the English girl. How she had kept up this exhausting sleep pattern for the last three months, he did not know.

Uncas bent over and swung Alice into his arms, grimacing as his arm and torso viciously ached in protest. She continued sleeping, to his relief. "Let's go." he said, cradling her closer to his chest. He could feel her shallow breath fluttering over the skin of his neck and she instinctively cuddled deeper into his embrace. For the first time in three months, Uncas felt a semblance of peace. Alice was back - that was all that mattered. He threw a cloak over her to shield her from the rain and began his trek to the waterfall.

* * *

The three men were drenched by the time they entered the deep recesses of the cave. Uncas always loved being in the rain, surrounded by a thunderstorm. Getting soaked in a raging downpour never failed to rejuvenate his spirit, clear his mind. Even since he had awoken from his coma, he had gone outdoors each time it rained, thinking of Alice, wishing she was with him, he holding her in the middle of the storm.

Well, he had gotten his wish somewhat. Alice was in his arms as lightning flashed and thunder roared over him, bouncing off the walls in the cave. Uncas sat down on the stony floor, carefully arranging Alice on his lap. He gazed down at her, noticing her brow remained furrowed in sleep. He tenderly rubbed dirt off her cheeks with the back of his knuckles, his fingers lingered on her soft skin. He know he should be laying her on the ground but he wanted to hold her just a little longer. _Just a little longer..._

* * *

Alice blinked and looked around groggily. Had she slept the night through? She could hear the rain pounding and wind howling outside... _outside_? She was not in the middle of the forest and she was not slumped on the damp grassy floor. _Heat_. Delicious warmth filtered through her entire body. How could she feel so toasty with a storm plundering outside? She licked her lips and lapped hot, smooth, slightly salty skin. She jerked her head upwards. _Uncas._ She was sprawled across his lap, curled into his ripped abdomen. He wore his shirt but she could feel his muscled hardness through the thin material.

He was asleep, his spiky sooty lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. He looked exhausted, his mouth pinched, his complexion pale. One of his hands was draped across her waist, the other cupped the back of her head loosely. Alice's fingers flexed in her skirts. She wanted to touch him. Badly. However, she did not dare. She was filthy. _Other men had touched her...all over..._ she felt like gagging and scrambled to sit up. Uncas stirred immediately, automatically trapping her body against his.

Alice felt her mind switch to defensive mode. _Too heavy._ She was weighed down by him. Like the Hurons. She panicked and tried to shoved him away, " Let me go!" He tried to halt her struggle by catching her arms, "It' _s me_." Alice did not hear him. Could not hear him. Her right hand went up in an arc and slapped him across his cheek. The crackling sound ricocheted, cutting through the muggy silence of the cave. " _Alice."_ Uncas grated out harshly.

 _Her name_. The Hurons did not address her by name. They called her "white whore" in English. Alice's frazzled gaze collided with Uncas' and awareness returned with a crash. She felt the stinging of her palm, she saw his cheek turning red in the reedy light. _Oh God. She had slapped Uncas._ His eyes were swirling with a myriad emotions, but Alice could only pick out one - _hurt._ It was not the physical pain she had inflicted on him - it was the fact that she had mistaken him for one of... _them_. The next moment, those eyes were wiped clean of feelings and he slowly got to his feet, gently setting her aside. "I'm sorry I scared you." he apologised quietly before he exited the enclave.

* * *

Alice watched him leave, feeling completely wretched. _How could she have slapped him?_ In that spilt second, she had lost her mind. Surveying her surroundings and peering outside, she realised it was still day. She estimated she had slept for about four hours, the longest she had ever slept in a long time. Uncas must have carried her in from the forest, reluctant to wake her, desiring her to get some rest. He probably fell asleep in fatigue while holding her still. _And she had slapped him._ Alice recalled his bandaged physique from the night before and self-disgust tore through her. Alice longed to run after him and apologise. _I'm sorry I scared you._ Her throat constricted. He had apologised when she was the one who had hurt him. He understood. Explicitly. He did not blame her because he knew what had happened to her for the past few months - which just made her feel worse.

Uncas made his way to the lower alcove where his father and cousin were. "She awake?" Elki asked, as he sharpened his tomahawk. Uncas nodded, crossing the space to crouch beside Chingachcook, who handed him a slab of dried meat, "She needs to eat." Uncas did not hesitate, tossing the food to Elki. Elki raised his eyebrow but did not ask any questions. He put down his tomahawk, rolled to his feet nimbly and bounded off. Chingachcook cast his son a curious glance, but like his nephew, he decided to reserve comments.

 _Alice had slapped him._ Uncas had been stunned by the force of her hit - and the intent. He sincerely hoped she had not done the same to any of her captors. If she had, he was surprised she was still alive. He traced the part of his cheek where Alice's palm had landed - he saw guilt and despair clouding her eyes when she realised it was he. Uncas eyed his craggy ambience - it reminded him so much of the last time they had been under the falls, just before the Munro sisters had been taken away by Magua. Nathaniel had managed to save his woman; he had not.

* * *

 _Three months earlier_

"Get back!" Alice felt someone strongly yanking her backwards from the edge. It was Uncas. He, his brother and father had come to their rescue when they had been attacked. The group had escaped the melee with canoes and now were hiding in a huge cave under the falls. Alice had never been in a cave before - its eerie hollowness felt alien and forbidding. She had wandered away from the rest, still reeling from the shock of seeing her father's heart being ripped out by Magua. Was her life going to end the same way?

Uncas enveloped Alice in his arms. She was shivering violently, her eyes as huge as saucers, filled with horror and fear. "We are all going to die..." she stammered, clutching him like a lifeline. "No, we are not. We are going to survive." he placated firmly, pushing back a chunk of wet hair from her face. "He is going to kill us like how he killed Papa..." Alice rattled on, pressing herself desperately against Uncas. Even soaked, he radiated scorching warmth. "He is going to take you away, but he won't kill you." Alice gulped, "You are going to let him take us away?" Her tone rang with accusation.

Uncas bracketed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes steadily, "This is the only way we all can survive. Trust me." When she did not reply, he shook her shoulders emphatically, " _Trust me, Alice_." She finally nodded and when he moved to release her, she stopped him, "Stay, please." When he appeared undecided, Alice tentatively twined her arms around his neck, "Stay until they come for us." Uncas succumbed and gathered her closer, until their bodies wielded together and her head was tucked under his chin. _I'll never let her go._

* * *

 _Where was Uncas?_ Alice glanced furtively at the cave entrance for the hundredth time in the past two hours. She had not seen him since he retreated after getting slapped by her. Elki had delivered food to her earlier and when she had asked where Uncas was, he responded with a genial, "Out." He was out in the midst of a thunderstorm? Had she driven him away? What if he did not come back? _Of course he was coming back_ , Alice chastised herself. She was being paranoid. She thought of joining Chingachook and Elki at the lower alcove but it would only create an awkward atmosphere since she had nothing to say to them.

Well, she and Uncas barely conversed either but that was different - _he was different_. Since the day they had met, Alice discovered he had an uncanny ability to read her mind and anticipate her actions. He consistently knew what she wanted, what she felt, without she needing to say much. It was bizarre yet when Alice gazed into those deep, hawk-like brown eyes, she felt stripped of her secrets, but not in a manner that resulted in fright and suspicion. She felt understood. She felt cherished. She felt as if the warrior would do anything to keep her safe, to keep her with him. Alice peered through the slashing sheet of rain, trying to look into the distance. _Where was he?_

* * *

Uncas took his time to return to the cave. He had left its shelter about two hours ago without any particular destination in mind. He needed some air. He needed to think. He needed to find an effective way to deal with Alice - treating her like he usually would did not seem like the best solution. She would feel cornered and suffocated. He could not pretend nothing happened - neither could she. There was a canyon between them now and Uncas absolutely had no clue how he could cross over to her side. He stood at the indiscernible entrance of the cave, rain pelting him ruthlessly, his clothes plastered to him like a second skin. _What am I to do with Alice?_

* * *

Alice gingerly rounded the ledge that led to the cave entrance. She would wait for Uncas there. He would be back soon since twilight was approaching. Her breath caught when she spotted him just outside the cave, standing aloof and alone in the blinding rain. Rivulets of water ran down his face, arms and chest. His jet-black mane glistened like wet satin, his eyes were raised heavenward and shut. Alice was mesmerised.

Alice saw a muscle in his jaw tick before his eyes flickered open unhurriedly. _He knew she was there._ He turned, snagging her tumultuous gaze. They stared at each other as the wind whipped around them, the driving rain forming a foggy curtain between them. His eyes were remote and cynical, yet an undercurrent of simmering awareness hummed in the space that separated them.

* * *

 _If I stretch out my hand, would he take it?_

However, she did not.

 _If she would only stretch out her hand...I would take it._

However, she did not.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice felt Uncas' burning gaze searing through the rain, through to her.

Her feet instinctively moved - towards him, to him.

She didn't feel the rain beating down on her. All she saw was him.

Uncas watched warily as Alice hovered at the cave entrance before stumbling out dazedly into the rain.

She slipped in her crude makeshift shoes and Uncas lunged to steady her by her arms.

 _"You came back."_

Her voice was so soft and wobbly that he could barely make out what she said, but he did. Uncas studied her bent head and sighed inwardly. He gave her arms a brief squeeze before murmuring reassuringly, " Let's go back in." He propelled her backward into the cave and guided her into the alcove. Swiping the cloak off the ground, he passed it to her, "Dry yourself." She did so obediently as he wiped down with a hide. He grabbed another shirt from his pack and turned his back to her. Wriggling out of his wet shirt, he changed into the fresh one. He could feel Alice's eyes on him.

"How did you get hurt?" she squeaked, her eyes darting away as she chewed her lip nervously. Uncas wondered whether to tell her the truth now since she would eventually find out later. "Magua. Three months ago." he replied shortly, omitting the fact that he had been in coma until two months ago. Alice's gaze skittered up to his face, her eyes wide, "You went after me?" Uncas paused in mid-motion of strapping a knife on his belt. "Promised I'll come for you." The sentence hung heavily in the following silence before he ensued bleakly, " But I got to you too late." Alice did not know to respond to that last statement - so she did not.

* * *

After the evening meal, Alice and Uncas returned to their alcove to rest. Alice bunkered down in one corner, swathed in a blanket, staring out beyond the edge. Uncas knew she would not sleep from night to morning and tried to imagine how awful she must feel, not being able to do anything as time slowly trickled by. It was time for him to change his dressing, a task he dreaded since it hurt like hell each time. Gnashing his teeth, he removed the drenched bandages and plucked fresh ones from his pack.

Just as he was dressing his arm, Alice whispered, "Let me help." Uncas wanted to refuse but she had already planted herself in front of him, and reaching for the bandage. He watched as she cautiously coiled the cloth round his arm, her hands unsure. "Is it broken?" she queried, noting the slight odd angle of his elbow. "Fractured." he supplied and that was the last word said between them over the next few minutes.

Alice's fingers dug into the cloth as she took in his wounds up-close. There were just so many. How had he traversed the vast frontier to find her? How had he carried her in from the forest earlier? The puncture in his left looked so nasty that that Alice closed her eyes momentarily. Magua had done this to Uncas because of her.

So jumbled were her emotions that her hands rushed over him in anxiety. Uncas gathered both her wrists loosely with one hand to still her rapid movements, "Let me." "No." came her hushed, stubborn reply, so he released her without another word. When she came to the wound on his upper thigh, her hand froze, inches away from his breechcloth. She willed herself to remain clinical but images from the Huron camp assailed her. _Some unnamed, faceless warrior standing threateningly over her prone form, crouching beside her, his breechcloth brushing her side as he dragged one finger down her cheek. Alice rolled herself into a tight ball and prayed fervently for a supernatural intervention..._

Alice jumped when she felt Uncas' warm hand cover hers in the present. He calmly placed her hand on her lap and dressed the wound himself. His expression gave away nothing but Alice knew that he knew what she had been thinking about - or at least he had made an educated guess. Horrified, she spun away from him but his fingers snaked around her wrist, his touch maddeningly light but firm. "Have to treat the wounds on your back." he stated staunchly. She shook her head wildly but he remained undeterred. He implored, " _Let me..."_ His voice was rough with emotion, as he ran his thumb over her knuckles.

The subtle expression of tenderness tugged at her heartstrings - his incredible gentleness was such a contrast to his formidable warrior persona. Alice swallowed audibly and gave a barely perceptible nod. She wordlessly unbuttoned her dress and let it bunch at her waist. She slipped the straps of her shift down her arms and shivered slightly in the chilly air. "You can turn around now." Alice croaked. A blanket was pressed into her tightly crossed arms at her chest. "Don't catch a cold." he said, his voice a velvety rumble.

Uncas dipped his fingers into the salve, his eyes never strayed from her snowy white back with the angry red lashes. At his first touch, she flinched. Uncas waited for a few seconds before touching her again. He started spreading the thick ointment over her welted flesh. He was infinitely glad that she was not facing him- his composure was hanging by a thread at the evidence of what she had gone through, or partially gone through. When he was done with the lashes, he extracted another salve for her burn wounds.

Alice could feel Uncas' slow, even breathing behind her as his hands soothed the salve into her wounds. There was a pause and she heard him rummaging through his pack. "Gonna sting." he warned quietly. Alice bobbed her head in acknowledgment. Uncas applied the salve directly on the wound on her back and winced when he caught her swift intake of breath. "All right?" he probed rigidly. She did not answer.

The wound on her arm was deeper and Uncas knew it was going to be excruciating. His jaw set, he applied the salve on the wound on her arm. Alice jerked and gasped softly. Uncas knew she was fighting not to double over in pain and felt like he was getting repeatedly socked in the gut with a boulder. He could not hold her because of the salve on her back so he settled for wrapping a forearm around her waist, willing his strength to transfuse into her.

Alice was dizzy with the scorching agony running through her being when she felt Uncas' strong arm engulf her waist solidly. _Like an anchor in a tempestuous storm._ Her eyelids burned with unshed tears but she refused to shed even one. She bit her lip and hung in there. Furthermore, she did not want to worry Uncas. She knew he was worried - she felt it in the tenseness in his arm around her. After a couple of minutes, the pain subsided to a dull ache and she exhaled sharply in relief.

When Uncas felt Alice's body go slack against his arm, he knew the worst had passed. Careful to keep her front covered with the blanket, he wheeled her around slowly. Tilting her chin with one finger, he searched her face anxiously. Her bottom lip was bleeding slightly - she must have gnawed on it to counter the pain. Her eyes sparkled with a watery sheen but her cheeks were dry. She had not cried. More likely she had refused to succumb to tears - tears were a sign of weakness and she had probably learnt that the hard way as a captive. Uncas' heart squeezed painfully.

Alice stared into his fathomless eyes which were blazing with fierce protectiveness. One of his hands crept up to cup her cheek. " _So brave_." he praised in a strangled whisper. Alice blinked at his unexpected compliment. His other hand came up to enfold her other cheek. " _So brave_." he reiterated huskily, his eyes glittering with tender pride.

 _Uncas was proud of her._ Alice felt a warm tear escape from her eye and dribble down her cheek. He dabbed it away with his thumb, which then drifted to her bottom lip. He dashed the blood away, " _So brave_." Alice's throat clogged up with thick tears at the grave awe she saw in his eyes. Oh God, he was completely annihilating her. She swayed on her feet and Uncas immediately coaxed her into a sitting position, her back supported by the cave wall. After tucking the blanket around her, he got to his feet and headed to a spot on the far end of the alcove. Alice arched her head back to stare at the rocky ceiling desolately. _He was so close yet so far._

* * *

They were an hour away from the Delaware camp. Alice was suddenly overcome with trepidation. How would Cora react? How would Nathaniel react? Uncas had informed her of their recent marriage and for some unexplainable reason, Alice felt like an intruder, a stranger upon hearing the news. Cora had found love in the wilderness and would no doubt settle down in America. Where did that leave her? She halted abruptly in her tracks and Elki, who was in front of her, threw a questioning look over his shoulder. She heard Uncas, who was guarding the rear, mutter briefly in Mohican (or was he speaking in Delaware? Alice could not tell the difference). Elki shrugged and jogged ahead to join his uncle.

Uncas came abreast with Alice, pausing next to her still, stiff figure. She still communicated and interacted little with him, even less with his father and cousin. It was as if she was in her own dark, lonely world where no one could enter. Even after the incident in the cave, she barely looked him in the eye and stuttered whenever she tried to speak more than two sentences to him. He could tell she tried not to flinch or scoot away every time he attempted to touch her even if it was simply patting her shoulder to get her attention. Thus, he refrained from touching her as much as possible. However, he noticed her gazing at him a few instances when she thought he was unaware of her scrutiny, the yearning apparent in her wounded grey eyes. He wanted to go to her, but he could not since she was not yet ready to let anyone near her. Uncas was at a loss. He sensed she would slip away further if he did not do something.

"All right?" he posed, kicking at the dirt on the ground with his moccasin. "Everyone at the camp would know what happened to me." she uttered frigidly. It was more a conclusion than a question. Uncas shifted his weight, which caused him to lean a little closer to her, "Nothing is your fault." Alice let out a bitter laugh, "Then whose fault is it?" Uncas stepped around to face her square on, " _Mine_." Alice's lips parted as if to reply him, but Uncas did not give her a chance. "You're right. I am a liar. I wasn't there when you finished counting to ten. Again, and again." he admitted grimly, his jaw clenched with self-reproach. Alice tried to answer again but he was already urging her forward, "Better to reach the camp before dusk." Alice gave up and started walking.

* * *

"Alice!" Cora cried in happy relief, running towards the tired group that had just ventured into the camp. Her younger sister twisted in the direction of her voice and to Cora's astonishment, the younger woman took a defensive step backwards, bumping into Uncas who was standing behind her. Cora saw the Mohican warrior dip his head to murmur something into Alice's ear and her sister shuffled forward reluctantly. Cora met her halfway and threw her arms around her sister, tears spilling down her face. Alice's arms came around her older sister hesitantly, tentatively returning the embrace.

Cora ushered Alice to the nearest wigwam, "I have got hot water waiting for you. Let us get you cleaned up first." Alice let Cora drag her towards the wigwam but whipped her head around to search frantically for Uncas. _Strange._ She felt safe only when he was around. What if someone abducted her from the wigwam while she was washing up? Her fraught eyes locked on to his enigmatic gaze. " _Don't worry."_ His eyes assured her. Alice's nerves settled instantly and she ducked quickly into wigwam after Cora.

* * *

 _She was afraid of being taken from the wigwam_. Uncas drew a harsh breath. She must had been seized by the Ottawa from the Huron camp. Uncas was somewhat mollified and grateful Alice found security, if not comfort, in him despite what happened three months ago. Nathaniel came up to him, still on crutches, and slung an arm around his shoulders, "Is she all right?" Uncas sighed in frustration, "Don't think so. She hasn't said much." Nathaniel scrunched up his nose, "She doesn't say much in the first place." Uncas grimaced, "That's the problem." Nathaniel grunted, "She'll talk to Cora." Uncas recalled the way Alice had retreated from her older sister just a few minutes ago - he was not sure whether Nathaniel was right.

* * *

 _Cora has been very worried about you._ At Uncas' whispered prodding, Alice had gone to Cora. Now she was sitting in the middle of the wigwam, having her wet hair brushed out by Cora. She had her first hot bath in months. According to Cora, Nathaniel had got the Delaware men to build a wooden barrel-like tub, just big enough for a woman to sit down in, and Cora had later boiled water to fill it up. "How did you know I was coming back today?" Alice asked curiously. "Uncas promised he would get you back within a week. I just kept on boiling water everyday, waiting for you to return." "Thank you." Alice responded woodenly. Cora detangled the last knot of Alice's mane, dusted her hands and stood up. "You must be famished. Let us eat." Alice was not hungry but she rose to her feet compliantly.

* * *

Uncas looked up at the sound of Cora's voice. Alice was trailing behind her, her blond hair washed damp. She was wearing a buckskin skirt and a white cotton top, and her feet were shod in moccasins. Nathaniel intercepted the women and Uncas saw his brother guiding Alice to the cauldron of soup in the middle of the communal area. He noticed the Delaware people staring openly at her and cringed.

Cora scurried over to Uncas, her brown eyes filled with anxiety. Uncas knew what was coming. "Oh God, did you see her wounds? I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming out loud." Cora babbled, obviously still in shock. "Her physical wounds will heal." he answered, gulping down a bowl of soup. "She has not said anything to me." Cora said, twirling a lock of hair agitatedly. "Give her some time." Uncas advised as he watched Alice scoop soup into a bowl, Nathaniel standing next to her protectively. "You know my aunt, Chumani? Uncas inquired. When Cora nodded, he continued, "She's good with medicinal things. Get something from her to make Alice sleep." Cora balked, "You mean to sedate her?" "She can't sleep at night. She thinks...people will visit her." he explained as delicately as possible. Cora turned pale - she knew what Uncas was inferring to and her heart plummeted to her toes.

* * *

"Drink this, dear. It will make you feel warm." Cora handed Alice a mug of tea, laced with a sedative. It was almost time for bed and the women were sharing a wigwam. Alice drank it down without protest, though she kept her eyes trained on the flap. She heard Uncas' unmistakable baritone outside and relaxed. He was going to guard the wigwam - she was safe.

"It is not his fault that we took so long to find you." Cora's voice interrupted Alice's thoughts. "Who?" Alice replied distractedly, rubbing her sore ankle. "Uncas." Cora said, piling deerskin for them to sleep on. "He was badly injured by Magua. I saw the wounds." Alice mumbled, tugging her top awkwardly. Cora cocked her head and looked at Alice oddly, "Was that what he said? Was that all he said?" Alice glanced at her suspiciously, "You mean there is more?"

Cora cleared her throat uncomfortably, figuring Uncas had his reasons for withholding the full story from Alice. However, she genuinely felt Alice should know the whole truth. "Is there more?" Alice rapped out urgently. Cora looked at her guiltily before blurting, "Uncas almost died three months ago. He went after you and fought with Magua. By the time we reached him, he was bleeding from everywhere. We brought him back here...and he was unconscious for nearly a month."

The world tilted around Alice as she grappled with the knowledge that Uncas had nearly lost his life trying to rescue her - and had been in a coma until two months ago. _Why had he kept that from her?_ The thought of Uncas dying was so unthinkable and revolting that Alice felt like throwing up. He was always so unshakeable and consumed with powerful strength that it never crossed her mind that he too could be fatally injured. _Not Uncas._

As if on cue, Uncas stepped through the flap. He noticed Alice's distressed expression immediately, "Something bothering you?" Alice's eyes flickered up to meet his, looking lost and tragic.

 _"You."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:** _this chapter contains mentions of sexual assault._

" _You."_ Alice repeated, her tone faintly accusing, while her eyes seemed suspiciously misty.

"Alice, please..." Cora beseeched as she shot Uncas an apologetic look. Uncas glanced meaningfully at Cora and she left the wigwam without another word. He then made his way to Alice and sat cross-legged in front of her. His unflappable gaze settled on her, inviting her to speak.

Alice glared at him, "You almost died!" Uncas shrugged nonchalantly as if she just asked him to pass the pepper," Not important." Alice felt her composure slip a notch as she echoed furiously," _Not important?_ You deem it insignificant that you nearly lost your life?" Uncas returned calmly, "I did not die." Alice gaped at him in angry bewilderment while she yanked a lock of her hair forcefully - she could feel steam coming out of her ears. She was working herself into a very rare, fine rage - thanks to the insufferable Mohican warrior in front of her.

Why was she so upset? Uncas wondered, mystified by the depth of her anger. He was alive - that was all that mattered. "I got to you late because I could not wake up -" Uncas tried to explain, his tone placating. Alice felt something inside her snap and she pummelled Uncas' chest with her fists, " _You are not supposed to get hurt!_ Never! I never once imagine you would get hurt..." Her voice trailed off at the end, but her fists kept pounding him. And he let her, remaining motionless, more puzzled by the second. But if hitting him made her feel a little better, he was willing to let her do so until he became black and blue.

Alice knew she was being unreasonable and silly. _She had almost lost him. For good._ One of her fists landed on his side and he sucked in a breath. _His wound_. Her hand stayed atop it, her fingers grazing his bandage. Uncas had risked his life and health rescuing her - a woman shamed, violated and ruined. "I am not worth your life or bloodshed." she seethed. "Why?" he inquired softly above her.

Alice raised her head defiantly. "Why? _Do you really not know why?"_ Uncas stiffened. He was unsure whether he should encourage her to go on. She should not be having this conversation with him - it was best if she had it with Cora or another woman. However, as he looked deep into her eyes, which were now the colour of a stormy summer sky, he realised he wanted to have the conversation with her. Alice sensed his hesitation and her hand began to retreat from where it rested on him, but his hand shot out to keep it in place, " _Tell me_."

Alice stared at their joined hands - how many times had he held her like this? _Countless._ Three months ago, he led her through gunfire, forests, waterfalls, enemy lines. Three months later, he was doing the same. He had not changed - she had. She was about to tell him how much. "Magua touched me all over, so did the rest of the Huron." Alice related bluntly, her tone dull and flat.

She felt Uncas' arm flex but he did not offer any other response. "Every night, men visited my wigwam..." Alice went on, focusing her gaze on a spot on his shoulder. She could not look at him. If she did, she was afraid she would lose her courage to continue. Her mind screamed that she should be sharing these private details with Cora first, not Uncas. Conversely, it _felt right_ that she was telling Uncas first.

"Magua...seemed frightened of me. He did not touch me after the first night. He called me a witch. He would beat or whip me sometimes, watch me as I bathed in the river, but he never touched me that way." she rambled, her fingers unconsciously seeking to escape Uncas' but he kept her hand enfolded in his. "I think he warned the other warriors they could touch me but they could not...could not..." she broke off, blushing. "Did Magua..." Uncas probed carefully.

"He tried the first night and I was so terrified I could not move...and for some reason, that made him uncomfortable and he did not...complete the task. He sent his men after...they just touched me..." Uncas' free hand curled into a fist and he dug it relentlessly into the hides beside him."I fought them at first but they would hit or throw me around...it just hurt so much that I decided not to..." Alice finally looked up, helplessness reflected in every nuance of her features, "I should have fought, no? Other ladies would fight to death, yes? I was such a coward...but it was so painful when they hit me..."

Uncas gripped her shoulders, "You did nothing wrong. You were scared. There is nothing to be ashamed of." Alice brushed his hands away and averted her gaze again, "One night I was so tired that I fell asleep. I woke up when I felt someone shoving some liquid down my throat. I started to feel dizzy and my limbs felt numb. I could not move and the Huron who gave me the drink climbed over me...and I think I fainted at that moment. When I woke up, my clothes were torn. I think he did...it but I could not remember a thing." "What happened to him?" Uncas asked hoarsely though he could guess. Alice shivered at the memory, "Magua found out and slit his throat in front of me... that was the last time anyone touched me."

Uncas proposed in a measured tone, "Need to get you examined. You were taken against your will... my aunt can help." Alice knew exactly what kind of "examination" he was referring to. Yanking her hand away from his, she griped, "I'm damaged goods. What else do you need to know?" "Don't say that." he refuted roughly. "It is the truth. Which man would want me if he found out what happened?" she bit out. _Me._ Uncas replied her achingly in his heart but he did not voice out his thoughts. Alice would simply think he was pitying her.

Alice felt her eyelids droop as a heavy, languorous feeling washed over her. She was perplexed as sleep threatened to overtake her - she had not felt sleepy at night for months. The feeling felt familiar... _Cora had drugged her drink earlier_. They had sedated her in hopes she would sleep through the night. Panicking, she clutched Uncas' arm, "I do not want to sleep! Give me something to keep awake" Uncas palmed her cheek, "I'll stay here with you."

Alice gave her head a hard shake in a bid to snap out of her growing stupor but to no avail. She felt Uncas lower her on the pile of deerskin and cover her with a blanket. She whimpered in distress and he stroked her hair, "Shh...you're safe". His hand in her hair was deliciously warm as he slowly massaged her scalp, her tension ebbing away. _I'll stay here with you._ Just before Alice succumbed to the beckoning darkness, she keened feebly, _"You should have taken me that night in the cave..."_

* * *

 _Alice may never fully heal and recover from her ordeal._ Uncas finally admitted to himself as he watched over the sleeping girl next to him. She had been so shy, innocent and naïve... _would he ever see her smile again?_ He remembered overhearing Aunt Chumani counselling a Delaware girl a few years ago - the then new bride had been kidnapped on her wedding night and was found only almost a year later.

 _"You will never forget; but life goes on. The fear will always be there; but you have to fight it, live with it. And remember - your man is not one of them. He is not going to hurt you."_ His aunt had said with much resolute pragmatism.

 _You should have taken me that night in the cave..._

He did not know whether she had been lucid but her words still troubled him. He had not taken her that night out of respect for her purity and innocence; but ever since he discovered she had been captured, he found himself often wishing he had.

 _What can I do for her?_ Uncas frowned wearily at the midnight sky through the hole at the top of the wigwam. He was still wide awake at dawn and he still had no answer to his own question.

* * *

Alice squeezed her eyes shut in mortification as Uncas' aunt methodically examined her nether parts, with Cora hovering anxiously by her side. Immediately after breakfast, Uncas had deposited her at the older woman's wigwam with Cora. He and Cora exchanged a look of mutual understanding before he walked away. Alice initially resisted but gave in to Cora's fervent pleas.

Chumani finally tugged Alice's skirt back down in place and took her pulse. A few minutes later, she went about the wigwam, picking herbs from little sacks and assembling them in a wooden bowl. Alice's eyes followed the Indian woman's movements nervously, not daring to speak. Chumani finally paused in front of her, extending the bowl. "Boil this and drink it at every meal for the next seven days." Her English was halting, but her diction was clear. Alice took a deep breath and sputtered, "Am I...did he..." "Yes." Chumani replied tacitly, "Your body needs time to heal. The herbs will help."

Alice's mind went blank. Though she had ascertained long ago she had lost her virginity to that nameless Huron that drowsy night, to hear it confirmed in reality was a blow. Maybe some part of her had naively, stupidly clung on to a silver of hope that the Huron had left her alone that night. She was damaged goods. She barely paid attention as Chumani resumed in her low, gravelly voice, "You are not with child - that is fortunate." Cora sighed in relief, "Thank God..." Alice vaguely registered that she had not even conceived the probability that she could have gotten pregnant because of that night - she did not even how many times the Huron had taken her in those hours she had been unconscious.

Cora muttered under her breath stiltedly, "You should have fought tooth and nail...should have found a way to escape..." "They whipped and hit me when I fought back." Alice countered tonelessly. She knew Cora was reacting out of shock, concern and devastation at the news that her younger sister had been raped. Alice closed her eyes - _she had been raped_. Back in England, she would be filled with sympathy whenever she heard of tales of young women being raped in dark alleys and deserted places. _Wrong time, wrong place._ Her peers and her would say, shaking their heads collectively in despair. Alice realised how lightly and narrowly they had viewed the act of violation then. Never in her eighteen years would she have predicted that she was now of those victims.

"Nonetheless, you should have done something!" Cora railed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Should I have killed myself?" Alice suggested coldly, her nails biting into her palms. "Of course not!" Cora roared back, pacing up and down the wigwam, her head in her hands. "Then what should I have done, Cora? _What?"_ Alice burst out, flinging the bowl of herbs on the ground. Cora gasped at the show of temper - she had never seen Alice in such a state before. Her baby sister was usually a picture of quiet restraint and sweet docility.

"Just something! If I were you, I would have -" Cora blustered, waving her hands around fretfully. " _I am not you_." Alice intercepted dispassionately. "And you are not me. You were happily getting married while I was being raped by a savage. A savage like your husband." Alice pressed on ruthlessly. Cora's face drained of colour. Alice swept the flap aside and stomped out of the wigwam. She froze in her tracks when she saw Uncas leaning against a rack on her left.

He met her gaze unflinchingly, his eyes shuttered, his jaw rigid and tense. _He had heard everything._

If Alice thought Nathaniel to be similar to the Huron who had violated her, she would naturally think the same of Uncas. Which meant she equated them to her rapist. Furthermore, Nathaniel was white; Uncas was not. Therefore, his correlation with the Huron was much stronger.

He waited for Alice to say something though he knew she would not.

She did not. She simply stood there, staring at him, pale and distraught.

He turned on his heel and was gone the next moment.

* * *

Alice scrubbed her dress vigorously, only stopping to wipe sweat off her forehead. It was a very warm afternoon and she was doing her laundry by the river. She was surrounded by Delaware women performing the same chores - not one acknowledged her. Alice was not sure whether they were being shy or aloof but she was secretly relieved inside. She had never been a social butterfly and always felt awkward and gauche when she attended soirees and balls, especially when gentlemen approached her. It usually took her ages to warm up to a stranger - or anyone, in fact.

 _Except Uncas._ He seemed to know her better that she knew herself and she had grown accustomed to his presence very quickly from the first day they met on George Road. Maybe it was because he was of very few words, like her. He did not talk unnecessarily and let his actions do all the talking. He had nearly died trying to rescue and had trekked her down determinedly despite being seriously injured.

Alice had returned the favour by inferring that he was no different from the Huron who had forcefully taken her virginity. Even if she had not meant it that way, it would certainly be construed that way. He would have surmised as much. Anyone would in his shoes.

They had not talked in three days. She had not seen him much in the past three days. He was not exactly avoiding her - he was keeping his distance from her. Cora had apologised for her thoughtless remarks in Chumani's wigwam and Alice had done the same for her careless comment about Nathaniel. Did she owe Uncas an apology? Not really. She owed him an assurance that that she did not see him in the same light as the Huron who had plundered her innocence.

At Chumani's advice, Alice continued to take a sedative to induce sleep every night. The Delaware woman was confident that Alice could be slowly weaned off, and decreased her dosage in phases. Also, Alice was religiously consuming the herbal brew that Chumani concocted at her wigwam that day. Her wounds were starting to heal and she was regaining her physical strength with every meal. However, Alice was unsure where she stood emotionally and psychologically. She desired to recover in those aspects as well, but she did not where or how to start.

Alice recalled Uncas' inexhaustible tenderness, patience and attentiveness towards her since they reunited at the Ottawa camp. He tending her wounds, holding her, staying awake with her through the night, guarding her when she slept in the day. He was never more than a step away from her yet he never once invaded her personal space. He was ever mindful not to cross the line between them - physically and emotionally. The Mohican warrior understood her with an almost supernatural ability that both comforted and scared her. How could he comprehend so much of her when she could barely discern whether he was happy or sad?

Uncas cared deeply for her - Alice knew and could feel that much. He felt guilty that he had not rescued her from Magua and felt responsible for her plight - he had confessed that much. The rest of his feelings he kept under wraps, close to his chest. _What did he want from her? Did he expect more from her?_ Alice had no clue.

Sighing, she scrubbed her dress even harder.

* * *

Later that night in her wigwam, Alice stirred from her slumber. Chumani had given her a very low dosage of the sedative earlier and warned the English girl she may wake up sporadically throughout the night. If that happened, Alice was to drink a cup of warm herbal tea, relax and try to ease back into sleep again. Alice was reaching for the kettle of herbal tea Cora had left by the fire when she heard someone entering the wigwam. She was about to scream when she recognised the shadowed, chiselled profile in the glimmering moonlight. _Uncas._

He padded over to her silently, oblivious that she was awake and not expecting her to be so since she was on sedatives. He looked tired and drawn, Alice noticed with a pang. Suddenly, it hit her that he most probably had been guarding her wigwam every night until dawn. Alice sensed he had guessed she was terrified of being abducted when left alone, especially in the wigwam. She had not seen him much over the past few days, but that did not mean he had not been guarding her from afar. _I'll stay here with you._

He crouched at her feet, unravelled the bandages and applied fresh salve on her wounds. He worked his way to her hands, then the burn wound on her arm. He did not tend to the wound on her back. Had he being doing this every night while she slept? Alice quickly closed her eyes when he sat on his heels by her shoulder. His callused fingers tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear, and lingered on her cheek. He remained in that position, unmoving, content to watch over her while she slept.

 _How could he think she thought him no different from the Huron?_

" You are not like him."

Uncas blinked in confusion at the sound of Alice's soft, wispy voice. She was not asleep. Her eyes were open and regarding him in her signature serious manner.

"How do you know?" he countered coolly. He could not help himself.

Alice sat up, her hair a silky disarray around her shoulders. Uncas stemmed the urge to run his fingers through that honey blond mane.

She hesitated, knowing she had to choose her words carefully. He _was_ hurt by her earlier remarks.

After what felt like an eternity, Alice raised her right hand and gently splayed her fingers over his left cheek.

" _I know you_."

* * *

 ** _Author's note_**

 _Many thanks to all the reviews and support thus far:) A few of you may be surprised that Alice had the conversation with Uncas first rather than Cora. I had a good think-through on whether it should had been Cora first but I had faith that Uncas could somehow coax Alice to come clean with him despite the incredible sensitivity of the subject. There is something about him that gives her that extra bit of courage. And I had a feeling that Alice, knowing Cora's character, would have procrastinated in telling her older sister all the sordid details of her ordeal. Hope everyone is enjoying the development of the story and the characters so far. Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Does she really know me?_ Uncas pondered wistfully as they gazed at each other in the faint firelight, her hand resting on his cheek lightly.

However, this was the first time since they reunited that Alice had made the first move to touch him willingly besides helping to tend his wounds - if one did not count the slap. Ironically, it was the same cheek.

As if she read his mind, her fingers drifted down to his jaw in a tentative caress, "I'm sorry I slapped you the other day."

"Doesn't matter." he responded huskily. He did not want to scare her away by reciprocating her touch.

"Do I... disgust you?" Alice choked out as her hand slipped off him listlessly. It dawned on Uncas that she mistakenly concluded that the fact she had been sexually assaulted by other men repulsed him and had changed the way he felt for her. His feelings _had_ changed - he never wanted to protect her more, he never wanted to stay by her side more. Alice coming back alive was a miracle - a gift from heaven. She never felt more precious to him.

Uncas grasped Alice's shoulders and drew her towards him until they were nose to nose. "Never." he stated with absolute conviction. His eyes were resolute and honest - Alice knew he was not lying, but that only made her feel marginally better. He was an honourable man - he would not take issue with her on a moral level but physically, could he accept her even though she had been ravaged by other men? Alice was astonished and mortified by the direction of her thoughts - why was she even thinking of any form of intimacy with the Mohican warrior?

 _Because he was the first man who treated her - made her feel - like a woman_ , a little voice echoed in her heart. Beside her vivacious, voluptuous sister, Alice always felt like a cloistered, lacklustre, gangly schoolgirl. But Uncas did not see her as that. She could never forget the way he looked at her on George Road, at the fort, or the way he held under the falls those months ago. _He desired her._ Even with her inexperience with the opposite sex, her feminine senses had come alive with his fascination, interest and attraction towards her. He never once hid his feelings even though they barely exchanged words - his bold, arresting gaze said it all.

" I meant what I said." Alice admitted timidly in a wobbly voice. Uncas' raised eyebrow indicated he had no idea what she was referring to. Alice swallowed tensely, "I meant it when I said I wished you had taken me that night three months ago, in that cave under the falls." Her face flushed darkly at the end of the sentence - she could not believe she was discussing such a sordid matter with a man.

Neither could Uncas. He was flummoxed that Alice had been lucid when she made that comment. Uncas rarely was at a loss for words when he needed to speak - one simply could not be inherently quiet and display a lack of words when his opinion was required. It just was not functional and disastrous as a human interacting with other humans. However, this time, he genuinely could not think of the most appropriate response to Alice's statement. Was there even a right or diplomatic response to such a statement? He understood why she was opining as such - if he had slept with her that night, her first experience with intimacy would not have been so vulgar.

 _Yes, I should have taken your virginity that night so your first time would not have been forced against your will by a stranger._

 _No, I made the right decision that night, weighing the consequences, though I did not foresee your innocence being brutally stolen from you._

Despite what had happened, Uncas was convinced he made the right decision that night.

"You would have regretted it the next morning. You were scared, cold, and you thought you were going to die." he replied tactfully. Alice eyed him woefully, "That is not true." Uncas was unaffected and instead regarded her shrewdly before stating in a matter-of-fact tone, "If we passed each other in Albany and met for the first time there, would you have spared me a second look? Would you have considered getting to know me, and later giving yourself to me?"

Alice gaped at him, stumped and speechless at the raw realism of his words. For some bizarre reason, she was hurt even though he was most probably right on most counts. " _I was your last resort, Alice."_ he summed up. There was no reproach in his tone or eyes - just jaded awareness. He tugged the blanket up to cover her shoulders, "It's late - sleep." He got to his feet, looking even more exhausted than he did a few minutes ago.

Alice seized his arm instinctively, "Stay, please." Uncas stared down at her, his expression inscrutable. "I'm not asking you to..to... you know. You are exhausted. Sleep here. You can guard me at the same time. It is cold outside." Alice explained quickly. She snatched the nearest deerskin, plonked it next to her and looked at him pleadingly. He sighed and lowered him down on the proffered bed. It _was_ more comfy inside the wigwam and Alice was right - Uncas stirred at the tiniest sound so her safety was not going to be compromised even if he slept.

Though Uncas was a respectable distance from her, Alice could feel his body heat radiating from him. She could smell his distinct earthy scent that was part smoky, part crisp like the forest. He was lying flat on his back, his face upturned and his eyes were closed. Alice lay on her side and studied him earnestly. She did not care if he knew she was staring at him. After a while, he inquired in a faintly exasperated tone, "What?" His eyes remained closed.

"Thank you for saving me." she uttered plaintively. It was gratitude long overdue. He gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and said curtly, "Sleep." Alice buried herself under her blanket and for the first time in months, sleep came to her easily.

* * *

Uncas listened keenly to Alice's breathing pattern - she had fallen asleep. His lips quirked into a small, relieved smile. It was gratifying that they had conversed in so many words since they were both so reticent and reserved by nature. For once, maybe talking really helped a situation, instead of complicating it. Alice felt something for him, that he was sure. She wore her heart on her sleeve most of the time and was rather guileless in action and speech. However, Uncas could not decipher how deep her feelings for him ran. _Does she want me as badly as I want her?_ Probably not, he surmised bleakly. She was intrigued by his exotic heritage and looks, grateful to him to an extent for protecting and saving her. But she did she feel more than that?

* * *

Cora tossed and turned in her wigwam, unable to sleep. "Can't ya stay in one position? The skins keep shiftin' when you buck and roll around like that." Nathaniel quipped from next to her. "Do not liken me to a bull or a horse, husband. I do not buck." Cora answered crossly. "Stop flappin' around like a fish out of the water then." Nathaniel rephrased generously. Cora glared at the man she vowed to live with for the rest of her life on earth. Nathaniel grinned lazily as he leaned over to blow a curl off her forehead, "What's eatin' you?"

Cora wondered for the hundredth time why Uncas seemed to speak more proper, less informal English than his older brother. Did they not attend the same school by the reverend? "Cora?" Nathaniel rumbling voice interrupted her thoughts. "Alice told Uncas first." she clipped, shoving her heavy hair off her shoulders. Nathaniel cocked his head to one side, "Told him what first?" "What happened to her while she was being held captive! How she was violated!" Cora burst out. She had been unable to get the incredulous notion out of her mind since she realised Alice had divulged what happened to Uncas first. Uncas mentioned it in passing when he spoke to Cora about getting Alice examined by his aunt.

"What's wrong with that?" he questioned mildly, sitting up. His leg was healing well. Cora sat up too and floundered, "I mean it involves her body, her purity... intimate issues. How could she share that with a man before sharing with her sister?" "My brother ain't any man." Nathaniel reminded her proudly as he twisted a lock of his unruly hair. Cora rolled her eyes, "I am not questioning the integrity of your brother, but the sanity of my sister." "Alice seems very sane to me. I think she was right in telling Uncas first." Nathaniel rebutted thoughtfully.

"And why is that, Mr Poe?" Cora bristled, crossing her arms. "Because he doesn't care what he thinks - he only cares how she feels." he informed her bluntly. Cora's mouth fell open at the outlandish statement, "I do care how she feels!" "Yeah? So what was the first thing you said to her when she told ya?" her husband challenged. "I told her she should have -" Cora broke off in mid-speech. How imperious she had been. Though she had apologised to Alice, she had not really known what she had to be sorry for except for upsetting her. Now she knew. Her sister had needed comfort and understanding, not her older sister bossing her around in her delicate state. Cora had been rubbing salt into Alice's wound, rather than salve.

Cora groaned in misery, "I am such a horrible sister! What was I thinking?" Nathaniel chuckled and kissed her nose, "You didn't think. And you're not a horrible sister- you just didn't know how to handle the situation." "And Uncas knew despite being a man and a stranger?" Cora retorted churlishly. Nathaniel was silent for a few minutes before he responded calmly, "He ain't a stranger. He saved your sister's life more than once and helped me save yours plenty." " I did not mean it that way..." Cora stammered in embarrassment.

"I know what you meant and it has nothing to do with Uncas being a man and not family." Nathaniel sighed, gathering Cora into his arms. Cora snuggled into his chest, "What magic does Uncas possess then?" " No magic. Alice owns him - his heart beats for her, his blood flows for her." he revealed simply. Cora was struck by the stark yet vivid description. Nathaniel smiled fondly before continuing, "He will never hurt her - even if it means hurting himself thousand times over."

* * *

"Are you serious about the white girl?" Uncas raised his head and squinted against the sun. It was Nayeli, a Delaware woman who was a couple of years younger than Uncas. She was also the widow of one of the best Delaware warriors who had died in battle about five years ago. Nayeli was tall and beautiful - and occasionally shared Uncas' bed whenever he visited the camp. They kept their nocturnal activities under wraps but Uncas had a feeling his brother and father knew. Whether they approved, they did not say. Chingachcook rarely interfered with his sons' affairs.

Uncas had stopped sleeping with her when she had hinted at marriage two years ago. He had been upfront from the start that their relationship was a purely physical one but when she had wanted more, he called it off. Despite she wanting marriage, Uncas knew she saw him more as her ticket out of the camp. She did not want to face her dead husband's family for the rest of her life. She wanted her freedom. Uncas knew the attractive widow would have no qualms seducing another warrior along the way if he could offer her what she thought Uncas could. Plus, Uncas was pretty sure he was not her only lover since the death of her husband.

He did not reply to her question but stood up from his crouched position. He had been cleaning his rifles. They were going to leave the camp soon though they had not decided whether to head to Albany or the family cabin. "I would think your father would want you to marry an honourable woman." Nayeli mused casually. Uncas agreed levelly, "He does." " An honourable Indian woman." she added slyly, her arms akimbo. Uncas picked up his rifles and strode off without another backward glance.

* * *

"What were they talking about?" Alice asked Chumani curiously. Alice had been helping the elder lady with chores when they had seen Uncas and Nayeli in conversation. Their voices had been audible and though the exchange was short, it seemed loaded, judging from the measured way the gorgeous Indian woman was eyeing Uncas. "Nayeli thinks Chingachcook wants Uncas to marry an honourable Indian woman." Chumani translated, wisely leaving out the portion when Nayeli inquired whether Uncas was serious about Alice. Her nephew had not answered so that was no need for further speculation - though his silence was telling enough.

"Marry?" Alice squeaked, dumbfounded. She never once wondered the marital status of the Mohican warrior - why had she not and assumed him a bachelor? It dawned on her it would not have been a surprise if he had a wife and children waiting for him. He certainly seemed of age to have a family. Chumani snorted in derision, "He is twenty-six summers. He should have taken a wife long ago and put a few children in her belly."

 _Uncas was eight years older than her._ She had known gentlemen in their thirties back in London who did not possess half of his maturity and confidence. "Why has he not then?" Alice persisted, baffled. She was not blind - she had seen how the women in the camp looked at him when he passed them. He would be considered a "catch" among them.

Chumani shrugged dismissively as if the subject of her nephew's marital status bored her to tears, "Why don't you ask him?" Alice blushed furiously, "I cannot broach such a personal matter with him." Chumani snorted again, "Yet you tell him about your capture?" Alice wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Chumani had a point. Nothing could be more personal than _that_.

* * *

Later that evening, the men and the Munro sisters sat around a fire, discussing their next destination. Nathaniel and Cora chatted animatedly, with Chingachcook grunting in approval at intervals. Uncas briefly offered his opinion when required while Alice remained conspicuously silent. "We'll go to Albany, register the marriage, head back to the cabin after." Nathaniel proposed. "I would like to stay in Albany for a bit longer, please." Cora argued. "Good to stay in Albany longer if Alice wants to go back to England." Chingachcook interrupted.

Alice froze. _Go home to England when she was ruined?_ At the same time, she never contemplated staying in the Colonies either. She had been living each day as it came without thinking of the future - of her future, if she had one, that is. "You don't have to make that decision yet - ain't the right time. When you are better." Nathaniel reassured her. She nodded wordlessly, suddenly dazed and confused.

The thought of going Albany also terrified her. She was disreputable and not fit for polite company. Albany was teeming with English people and Alice had make acquaintances there. The Munro sisters had spent about a month in Albany before the dear, departed Duncan had arrived to take them to their father. However, the idea of residing at the camp for an extended period did not appeal to her either. _Where could she go?_

"I'll take Alice to the cabin for a bit. We can join you in Albany later. You don't have to register immediately, do you?" Uncas suggested abruptly. His brother and sister-in-law swung their heads in his direction in unison, their faces displaying twin expressions of astonishment. Uncas ignored them and murmured to his father, "You can follow us to the cabin too. Rest before travelling to Albany." Chingachcook scrutinised his younger son carefully, his onyx eyes probing. "I'll go to Albany. Meet us there at the end of the month." the elder Mohican said, his tone final. He dusted his hands, rose to his feet and made his way back to his wigwam. Uncas tugged a stunned Alice to her feet and led her away purposefully.

* * *

Cora watched them go and stuttered, "They are going to stay at the cabin _unchaperoned_?" Nathaniel scoffed good-naturedly, "They have slept in the same wigwam unchaperoned, my dear wife. My brother will look after your sister. Do not fret. Anyway, it is only for a short while." "The end of the month is a good three weeks away! " Cora snapped waspishly. Nathaniel took her hands, "Uncas will not do anything untoward to Alice, I swear. Whatever you are thinking... that is the last thing on his mind. He will never hurt her, I promise. He has his reasons for suggesting such." Cora blinked for a few seconds before she slumped in defeat, " Good God, I do not think I will live a long life on the frontier."

* * *

Alice was so bewildered by the change of plans that she did not protest when Uncas hustled her away to a quieter area of the grounds. "Why did you..." Alice started. "You don't want to go to Albany, you don't want to stay here. The cabin is the only option left." he related succinctly. He resumed, his tone gentler, "You aren't ready to face your people, are you?" Alice shook her head in denial, "How did you know? _How could you know_?"

Uncas' eyes flashed brightly in the darkness, " _I just do._ "


	7. Chapter 7

_Chingachcook wanted Uncas to marry an honourable Indian woman._

Alice stared at the Mohican warrior in front of her who bled integrity from his every pore.

Will his association with her mar his reputation as a respected, righteous warrior? Alice never once thought of that but the unsavoury prospect was churning in her mind now. Her life and reputation were almost certainly destroyed - she did not want to ruin Uncas' in the process. She already owed him far more than she could pay back in kind.

"I will go to Albany with Cora." Alice gulped nervously and turned away with intention to flee. Uncas swiftly stepped around and in front of her, "Why?" Alice's eyes darted around their surroundings, "You should not be seen alone with me or be associated with me." "Why?" Uncas repeated tersely. An uncomfortable silence ensued as Alice looked down at her moccasins, not wanting to elaborate further. Somehow she knew he would blow his top if she brought up how her presence may affect his marriage eligibility.

When she could not endure the tension any longer, she jerked her head up, "People would not think well of you if they keep seeing us together!" Uncas' felt his heart lurch with tenderness - Alice was worried about him. "I don't care." he replied steadily. Alice hissed back, " I do. So let me be." She took a step back. Uncas automatically took a step forward to close the distance between them, "I can't." Alice shook her head stubbornly, "You have to." "I can't. Not until you heal." he grated lowly.

Alice barked angrily, "What if I never heal?" He took another step closer, forcing her head back to look at him. "You can, and you will. Trust me." Insecurity and desolation lurked in her eyes. " _Trust me, Alice_." he reiterated determinedly. She did trust him, Alice realised with bittersweet helplessness. Despite all that had happened, there was no one she trusted more than the man in front of her. "I do." she responded candidly. "Then come with me to the cabin." he urged. There was a pregnant pause before she relented, "All right."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Cora nagged anxiously as the women washed their clothes by the river. They were going their separate ways the next day. Alice nodded, wringing her clothes dry. She needed new clothes - but that could wait until she arrived at Albany. Meanwhile, she would make do. "Do you trust Uncas?" Cora blurted out. Alice slid her older sister a tired sideways glance, "Yes."

"I cannot believe I am letting you go off with a man unchaperoned." Cora grumbled under her breath, standing up with her wooden bucket of freshly laundered clothes. "I am no longer an innocent maiden whose reputation and chastity need to be protected." Alice opined testily, dabbing a damp cloth over her face. Cora sighed in frustration. Maybe it was really the best idea to leave Alice with Uncas - Cora was finding it increasingly difficult to deal her with younger sister. Let the Mohican work his magic.

* * *

I am not getting on _that_."

Alice backed away from the monstrous horse that stomped its hooves impatiently in front of her. Uncas swung himself onto the beast with annoying ease and patted the thick blanket that was flung across its broad back, "Better to ride since you are injured." Alice and Uncas had bade farewell to Cora, Nathaniel and Chingachcook in the morning. The cabin apparently was just over half a day away from the camp. Thus, Uncas was not in a hurry to depart.

Though Alice had initially dreaded the strenuous trek ahead since her ankle still hurt, the thought of galloping through the wilderness on that horse turned her knees to jelly. She had never been a good rider and when she did ride, she used a side saddle. Now Uncas expected her to ride astride in front of him - bareback. She was going to break her neck before reaching the cabin. And probably both arms and legs. And her ribs.

Before Alice could react, Uncas stretched downwards and hauled her up as if she weighed no more than a feather, depositing her unceremoniously in front of him. Alice clutched the blanket like a lifeline and croaked weakly, "I am not going to forgive you for this." Uncas chuckled softly in amusement and Alice felt her heart flip. _When was the last time she had seen him smile or laugh?_ Chumani materialised beside the horse, with Nayeli by her side.

While Chumani handed a bundle to Uncas, rattling what sounded like instructions, Alice and Nayeli stared at each other wordlessly over the older woman's head. The Delaware woman flashed a cool, calculating smile; Alice warily shifted her gaze away in response. Nayeli came forward, extended a flat package to Alice and purred, "Gift from the women - warm shoes and cloak. You will need them soon." She spoke in English. Alice accepted the bundle with as much cordiality she could muster, "Thank you. This is very kind of you." "I wish you a safe journey to the cabin." Nayeli added in a saccharine tone as she touched Uncas' arm flirtatiously. Alice saw Uncas shrug her hand away irreverently as her mind wandered to the night before...

* * *

"Do you need help?"

Alice peered over her shoulder at the entrance of the wigwam. Nayeli stood there, regarding her with an air of haughtiness. Like Chumani, she spoke decent English. "No, thank you. I am quite finished." Alice answered politely, setting her travel pack aside. Nayeli did not move from her position. "The cabin is very nice. You will like it." she commented casually, drawing circles on her buckskin skirt. Her message was clear - she had been to the cabin before. Alice told herself she should not mind - but she did.

"Going back to England soon?" Nayeli queried a little too eagerly - in Alice's opinion. Feeling a tad wicked, she decided not to reply, instinctively guessing her unperturbed response would irritate the Delaware woman. Instead, she flicked a noncommital smile in Nayeli's direction and begin dusting the deerskins. "Everyone respects Uncas as a warrior." Nayeli drawled. When Alice declined to answer yet again, she continued, "Everyone must respect his woman, too." It was a hit below the belt and Alice stiffened imperceptibly. Nayeli obviously thought a former white captive did not match up to Uncas. The Delaware widow was not done though. She delivered her parting shot with undisguised relish, "Uncas must respect her, too." With that, she flounced out of the wigwam, leaving a disturbed Alice in her wake.

* * *

"Ready?" Alice jumped in the present at the sound of Uncas' low, velvety voice in her ear. In her anxiety over the horse, she had forgotten that Uncas was sitting right behind her, and she was propped in between his thighs. And they were going to be stuck in this position until they reached the cabin. _Dear heavens._ She bobbed her head shyly and gripped the blanket for dear life.

She felt Uncas shift closer to her, and extended his left arm to grasp the reins. His right arm came around her waist to secure her snugly against his upper body. His fingers skated down to release her fingers from the blanket. "Won't let you fall." He murmured sweetly as he adjusted the strap of her travel pack. He nudged the horse's flank with his knee and they cantered off.

* * *

Alice was paralysed - well, as still as one could be on a horse - in front of him. Uncas grinned at the sight of her ramrod straight back - she probably thought she would topple over if she moved an inch. She had maintained this posture for the last twenty minutes since they left the camp. In her terror, she had not said a single word to him, all her focus was on staying on the horse. Thus, Uncas left her alone all this while, giving her time to physically and mentally adapt to riding bareback. It could be terrifying and uncomfortable if one was not familiar with it.

"Scared?" he asked needlessly as an excuse to break the silence. "This is the first time I am riding without a saddle." she replied primly, her hands placed gingerly near the horse's nape, her thighs burning from clamping its flanks. "You'll like this better once you get used to it." Uncas predicted teasingly. Alice retorted petulantly, " I detest riding _even with_ a saddle _."_ He gave her waist a comforting squeeze,"Won't be stopping for a few hours. Lean on me."

Alice bit her lip. He sounded casual enough and he was not pulling her against him forcefully. The choice was hers. Her fast-fading English sensibility was reprimanding her lack of decorum in riding astride with a man, her skirts partly spread over his legs. How scandalous. She was riding bareback on a horse that appeared more wild than tame, and had to stay put on it for the next few hours. She had a dauntless warrior behind her who probably could ride standing up on one leg with his eyes closed. To hell with propriety. Alice decided rebelliously. Relaxing, she let herself drift backwards until she was in full contact with Uncas from waist to shoulder, the top of her head brushing his jaw. She thought she felt him smile as he tightened his arm around her middle and urged the beast under them to go faster.

* * *

A few hours later, they stopped for a break. It was late in the afternoon, just a couple hours to sunset. Uncas hopped off the horse agilely and helped Alice, who slipped off rather inelegantly. She sank gratefully on the forest floor while Uncas led the horse to a nearby stream. She dug into her pack and drew out a loaf of bread and some dried meat. Alice did not know what the meat was and figured she was better off not knowing. It was edible and thus, she was satisfied. Gone were the days that she poured over selections of ham, poultry, fish...now she simply ate to fill her stomach. She took a sip from her water pouch, the semi-warm liquid soothing her parched throat.

Uncas returned shortly, teetered the horse to a tree and swaggered over to her side. Alice tore the loaf into two and offered half to him, together with some meat. He took the food, thanking her at the same time. "Nap?" he suggested as he dropped down flat on the ground, resting his head on his pack. "I am fine." Alice demurred, chewing on her chunk of bread. It dawned on her this was the first time they were truly alone, miles away from other human beings, away from prying eyes and inquisitive looks. _Just the two of them._

 _It was just he and Alice._ Uncas studied Alice's winsome, pensive profile. She was perspiring, but her face had lost its strained nervousness. He had made the right decision to take away from the camp and postpone their trip to Albany. Alice needed space, privacy and time to settle of her emotions - and think of her future. He had seen her confusion when Chingachcook brought up returning to England. She had yet to consider what to do - he suspected she felt she had nothing to look forward to, nothing to live for.

* * *

 _The night before_

"Do you want her to stay?" Chingachcook came abreast of his younger son, who had been covertly watching Alice pack for their upcoming journey. "I want her to do what she wants." Uncas deflected. His father grunted, "She doesn't know what she wants - not yet." "She needs time." Uncas deferred, playing absently with his belt. "You going to spend the time making her stay?" Chingachcook eyed his son hardly. Uncas returned his father's gaze evenly, "I want her to get well." The elder Mohican rotated his shoulders with a grimace, " She'll go once she is well. Nothin' for her here." Uncas did not miss the challenge in his father's voice. He tossed a stick into the fire in front of him, " Maybe she'll go, maybe she won't." Chingachcook threw another stick into the fire and did not press the issue further.

* * *

"All right?" Alice looked down at Uncas' inquiry, his forehead crinkled in concern. _Was she all right?_ Alice did not know. Her gaze swept over the thick canopy of trees above her before finding its final resting place upon Uncas' still, rugged countenance. _It felt nice to be alone with him,_ she admitted to herself rather reluctantly. Though he was mostly cautious and awkward around her, he did what he could to make her feel safe and comfortable. He did not pressure her to do or think anything and for that, she was appreciative.

Instead of answering, she sprung to her feet and suggested, "Shall we?" On impulse, she stuck out her hand to offer her assistance. His eyes registered surprise as they snagged hers, but he clasped her hand without missing a beat. An unguarded moment passed between them and Alice felt a thrill travel up and down her spine. It was not fear or repulsion - but anticipation. She was _expecting_ something, she was excited for no rhyme or reason. Wrong - she was feeling this way because of Uncas. She had not felt a semblance of such positive normalcy for the longest time, since her capture. _Not until you heal._ But as she stared into those beautiful brown eyes masked with pain, she realised she was not the only one who needed to heal.

 _Something had altered between them._ The change was tiny, almost negligible, but it had happened. His heart felt minutely lighter. Uncas did not know what had changed but he was confident it was for the better. He got on the horse and Alice followed suit, clambering after him clumsily. He tucked her firmly against him and set off.

* * *

Another few hours past before Uncas stopped again. He was not as tired as he was bothered by his injuries, which ached incessantly. It was dark and the temperature had dipped, which made it more pleasant to travel. However, Uncas was starving and figured it was a suitable time to take a rest and have his evening meal. He glanced down at Alice and an indulgent smile flitted across his face. She had fallen asleep about two hours ago and in consideration of her comfort, he suggested she sat facing him instead. She had sleepily complied, thus now her face nestled in the crook of his neck, her arms banded around his waist.

Uncas did not want to wake her up but she had to eat something, too. He shook her lightly, "Wake up." She stirred instantly and looked around her, disoriented. "Where are we?" she asked sluggishly, her eyes still half-closed. Uncas soothed wayward strands of hair off her forehead, "Just a few miles to go. We'll probably reach the cabin after midnight." Alice nodded, then blushed when she realised that she was clinging to him. Loosening her arms, she carefully got off the horse, and Uncas leapt down to the ground behind her.

They sat down, and extracted food from their packs. Uncas handed Alice a salve, "My aunt said it's for your burn wounds." Alice took it from him and rolled up the sleeve that hid the wound on her arm. As she dabbed the salve on the injury, Uncas munched on a fruit-and-nut-bar. "The burn wounds - what happened?" he queried finally - the question had been haunting him since he saw them. "The Ottawa raided the Huron camp. They set fire to everything, including the wigwam I was in." Alice shared, her voice dull. She hated to talk about those harrowing three months. "How did you get out?" Uncas wondered out loud since he was certain she had been imprisoned.

"An Ottawa warrior ran into the wigwam. I refused to leave but he hacked my chains and dragged me out. The wigwam was half consumed with flames. I got burnt as I went through the flap. As he led me away, I saw Magua fighting with a group of Ottawa warriors. That was the last time I saw him." she replied, averting her face from Uncas, resentment creeping into her voice.

Uncas was reeling from her confession that she had refused to leave the wigwam - she had been ready to burn to death. He had the Ottawa warrior to thank for kidnapping Alice to safety. He was so overwhelmed by her fiery death wish that he almost missed her next words, "They did not... touch me at the Ottawa camp. I had to do chores from dawn to past midnight, and they chained me once I was done."

"They beat and whipped you." he surmised coldly. "I would rather that than...being groped by the Huron." Alice finished shakily, sinking her teeth into her fruit bar with a vengeance. Uncas did not comment and the conversation ended there. They huddled side by side, not touching, gazing at the stars twinkling in the sky. "Would you really have stayed in the wigwam if not for the Ottawa warrior?" Uncas' voice cut through the silence. Alice turned to stare at his unforgiving profile and found his mouth pinched into a grim line, his jaw clenched. _He was very bothered by her indirect attempt at suicide._

Alice swallowed, "Yes." She thought he would not reply when his baritone issued again, "Don't do something like that again." He sounded remote, yet, Alice sensed his underlying hesitation and vulnerability. Alice nodded meekly, then shivered as an icy draft streaked through the trees. She heard Uncas rummage through his pack and a few seconds later, he draped a blanket over her shoulders. "I'm not tired. We should leave soon." Alice reassured, then it struck her that he was not fully recovered from his massive injuries.

"Do your injuries still hurt?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head indifferently and rose to his feet. This time, it was his turn to extend a helping hand. Smiling slightly, Alice accepted his offer and he hefted her up easily. It was time to complete the last leg of their journey.

* * *

It was past midnight when they arrived at the cabin. Alice got down from the horse eagerly and though her feet were numb, she stumbled towards the sturdy, log structure with curiosity. She had seen never a house built this way before but she was glad to discover it possessed a proper door and roof.

"This is truly your home?" she breathed in wonder as Uncas came up next to her.

"Your home too until we leave for Albany." he clipped tensely.

Her cheeks could not help flushing scarlet at his remark - she was honest-to-goodness going to temporarily cohabit with a man. How far she had fallen.

Uncas cupped Alice's chin and angled her to face him, his dark eyes riveted on her.

" _Our home for now."_


	8. Chapter 8

Uncas bounded up the short flight of steps leading to the cabin, with Alice trailing behind him.

What was she going to do here? Her cooking skills were minimal, though she could handle the usual household chores.

Uncas shoved the heavy door open and stepped aside. "Come in," he welcomed politely. Alice stood at the threshold, quaking. _She was going to share this house with a man for the next few weeks_. Back in England, she barely spent time alone with the opposite sex. All her appointments had been chaperoned and in public spaces. Now she was going to be cloistered in a log cabin for days in the middle of nowhere with an Indian warrior. Her fingers dug into her skirt fretfully. _Had she completely lost her mind?_

* * *

Alice was so frightened that she was bodily trembling from head to toe. Uncas guessed the enormity of her decision had just hit her. She was going to live with a savage in the untamed remoteness of the frontier - with no one else but wild animals for company. He laced his fingers around her arm, "Come." He tugged her into the cabin, lit a candle and went outside again to unload their packages from the horse. Alice walked to the middle of the cabin and surveyed it slowly. There was a hearth, a few chairs, a big table with benches on both ends, and a small space decorated with pots and pans and shelves. A kitchen of sorts, she concluded with relief. A narrow corridor to the right caught her attention and she automatically gravitated towards it. Moonlight streamed in through the rafters, illuminating her path.

The first door led to a bedroom, which to Alice's surprise, contained a bed. It was rather crude-looking but it was supported by an actual frame. Blankets and skins were stacked on top of it. Alice pushed opened the door of the second room and gasped in astonishment. There was a small table, two chairs, and shelves filled with books and parchments. Sketches adorned the walls. It was a study. Alice had the crazy urge to giggle out loud at the sheer incredulity of it all. A dedicated study in a cabin occupied by Indians in the Colonies. She recalled Cora mentioning that Chingachcook could read and write in English exceedingly well, thanks to his friendship with Reverend Wheelock. Apparently, his sons had learnt the same skills too.

Feeling a little better surrounded by civility, she returned to the living room. Uncas had dumped all their supplies by the kitchen and was frowning at two innocent-looking wooden buckets. He looked up as she treaded over to him tentatively. "Will make you a tub tomorrow. Gonna get water from the river for you to wash." he said, picking up the buckets. Alice noticed he looked as haggard and grimy as she, and suggested quickly, "I will go to the river to wash for tonight."

Uncas shook his head stubbornly, "Too cold." "Just tonight. You are as tired as I am." Alice countered, grabbing a thick hide from a frame by the door. She bent down to retrieve fresh clothes from her pack and straightened up. She looked like a hopeful puppy, staring at him so imploringly with her wide grey eyes, her nose scrunched up cutely.

With a disgruntled, defeated grunt, Uncas snitched another hide from the same frame and gestured grumpily for Alice to follow him. Alice hid a smile behind her hand - the unruffled Mohican warrior had his cranky moments, too. For some bizarre reason, she found that adorable. Very adorable.

* * *

Fortunately, the river was just a short hop away from the cabin. Once at the shore, Alice kicked off her moccasins and automatically moved to pull off her blouse when she halted in embarrassment. She had forgotten for a second that Uncas was with her. "Turning my back." he informed solicitously from behind her. Alice resumed undressing until she was left standing in her shift. Wading in, she squeaked as icy cold water lapped at her ankles. Taking a deep breath and with her jaw set, she ventured further until she was waist deep.

Scrubbing her skin as fast as possible and dunking her entire head into the water to cleanse her hair, she shivered violently as the cold threatened to seep into her limbs. In a few minutes, she was done and splashed noisily back to dry land. Uncas was holding up her hide for her. _It is too dark for him to see anything of me_ , she convinced herself she hurtled straight into the hide. Uncas bundled her up swiftly, wringing out her wet hair after.

"Going in. Gotta wait for me a bit." he stated apologetically as he peeled off his shirt. Alice responded courteously, "Yes, of course." Despite the chill, she felt more settled now that she was clean. He strode into the water and did not stop until the water was at his chest and started swimming leisurely, ducking his head below the surface at intervals. Alice seized the chance to change into her fresh set of clothes, which consisted of another shift and a long, loose cotton dress with mid-sleeves which doubled up as sleepwear.

Sitting on the grassy bank, she wrapped herself with Uncas' dry hide as hers was damp. Idly, she watched in fascination as Uncas lapped up and down the river as if he was immersed in a hot spring or thermal pool. It was bewildering. Finally, he began heading towards the shore. As he emerged from the water, Alice returned the favour and had his hide ready for him. He took it from her but instead of drying himself, he arranged it over her shoulders. He swiped his shirt and her hide from the ground, "Let's go."

As Alice walked beside him, she dared to steal a peek. Water sluiced down his neck, shoulders, chest and back, while his buckskins moulded to his powerful thighs and muscular legs like a second skin. His arms and abdomen rippled with hard, sinewy muscle. Alice lost the ability to breathe normally. He was literally breathtaking. But when she caught sign of his healing wounds, she was rudely reminded he was in this state because of her.

"I heal fast." Alice let her concerned gaze travel up to his face at his voice. "You nearly died." she reiterated flatly and trudged ahead of him. "So did you." came his unflappable reply. Alice let out a small laugh, "But here we are." Uncas detected a hint of scorn in her tone. "Together - and alive." He added simply. _Together... and alive._ He had emphasised and put first their togetherness before their state of existence. Alice had a feeling "Together in death" held equal importance to him. How morbid...yet a tiny part of her felt peculiarly gratified.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Uncas instructed Alice to take furs from the bedroom while he started a fire at the hearth. "Who sleeps in the bedroom?"' she queried curiously as she plonked a stack of furs near the hearth. "No one." Uncas answered shortly. He had slipped on clean buckskins after sending Alice to collect the furs. He remained shirtless. Alice tried her hardest not to ogle at his ripped torso and all that exposed smooth, bronzed skin.

"There is a bed." she pointed out, dividing the furs into two neat piles. "Father built it for Reverend Wheelock and his wife. They visit us often." Uncas divulged nonchalantly, though he was eyeing Alice with bemusement as she struggled to comb the knots of her hair with her fingers. She would be up till dawn this way if she was aiming to untangle all the knots.

Alice was yanking yet another knot of her hair loose when Uncas dropped down in front of her. Dipping his fingers into a bottle of what looked like olive oil, he later rubbed it all over the lower portion of her hair. Once the oil was evenly distributed, he briskly began to unwind the straggly clumps of hair, brushing away her hands in the process. He was done in a few minutes. _Was there anything he could not do?_ Alice pondered a little sourly though she was grateful her hair no longer looked like a fright.

"Apply a little oil on your hair before washing it next time." he advised, setting the bottle aside. He got to his feet and to Alice's surprise, he dragged one pile of fur towards the far end of the cabin. He did not intend to sleep next to or near her, Alice realised with chagrin, feeling foolish that she assumed that he would. He disappeared down the hallway and reappeared with a blanket, which he handed to her. She lay down on the fur and flung the blanket over herself. She could hear him settling down in his own corner.

"Good night." she conveyed as she closed her eyes. It felt comforting to have a roof over her head again. A few seconds lapsed before he replied quietly, "Sleep. I'm here with you." _She was safe._ Alice snuggled deeper into the fur and like the previous time where he stayed with her in the wigwam, sleep came to her instantly.

* * *

Alice yawned and stretched, taking her time to open her eyes. She felt completely rested and relaxed...her eyes flew open. _Where was she?_ She turned her head woozily to the side. Uncas was standing in the kitchen, stirring a pot. _Uncas._ She was at his family cabin with him. Just the two of them away from the rest of the world. And he was making his breakfast when she should be the one doing it. Alice could not recall ever seeing a man in a kitchen - much less cooking - in all her eighteen years.

Springing to her feet, she rushed over to him, nearly tripping over her gown in her haste. "You should have woken me up. I should be doing this!" she babbled as she tried to wrestle the ladle from Uncas. He did not relinquish his hold on the ladle, and greeted lightly, "Morning." Alice paused in mid-motion of attempting to pry the ladle loose from his fingers and returned his greeting tremulously , "Good morning."

 _Alice had smiled._ It was a tiny smile with her lips just tilting up slightly but it was still a smile. Uncas' heart hammered at the sight of Alice's upturned face, her eyes unguarded and trusting, the rest of her rumpled from sleep. She had never looked so lovely to him. His whimsical thoughts were interrupted by Alice sticking another ladle into the pot. "You should wash up - water's over there." He indicated a basin balanced on top of the washstand.

Shuffling over to the stand, Alice rinsed her face and mouth and wiped dry with a cloth that was placed next to the basin. Braiding her hair, she returned to his side, eager to assist him in the preparation of breakfast. Picking up her ladle again, she peered into the pot, "What is this?" "Grain, corn, berries." he answered as he inspected a spoonful of the porridge. Alice spotted planks of wood on the verandah and suggested forcefully, "I shall do the cooking. You should continue with your work."

Uncas noted Alice's determined expression and softened. She wanted to prove she was useful around the house - useful to him. Her pride and confidence had been stripped bare by her capture and captors - she desperately needed to peg some value to herself. Her actions were unnecessary because she already scarily meant so much to him - she needed to do nothing to validate her worth in his eyes.

But he understood implicitly that she needed to rebuild her self-esteem and re-establish her equilibrium so he let her. However, when the time was right, he was going to explain to her he cherished her as she was. His devotion to her need not be earned. Thus, he lowered his ladle obediently and murmured, "Call me when you are finished." Her eyes brightened immediately and began swirling the contents in the pot vigorously. Uncas headed outside to resume his "work".

* * *

"Do you think they are doing fine?" Cora asked Nathaniel for the umpteenth time. They were still a couple of days away from Albany and were going to spend the night with the Sullivans', a colonial family of whom the Mohicans were well acquainted with. John and Catherine Sullivan resided in a spacious cabin with their three sons. Chingachook was sharing the room with the boys, while Cora and Nathaniel had taken the spare bedroom.

"As long they aren't attacked by wolves, yeah." Nathaniel responded, rolling his eyes. He was lying in bed, his forearms propped behind his head. His wife was perched at the foot of the bed, letting her colourful imagination consume her. "Nathaniel Poe. I am being very serious!" Cora snapped, shooting him a warning glare.

Nathaniel growled in exasperation, "I am being very serious, too, wife. Nothing is going to happen to Alice. She will meet us in Albany at the end of the month, with all her fingers and toes intact." Cora arranged herself under the covers beside him, "I am not worried about her physical condition." Nathaniel ruffled her curls affectionately, "I know. I told ya - Uncas will take good care of her."

Cora sighed soundly, "I just cannot bear the thought of Alice getting hurt again." Nathaniel pursed his lips thoughtfully, "I'm more worried about Uncas getting hurt in the long run." Cora's brows furrowed, "I do not understand." "What happens if your sister decides to go back to England later? Where will that leave my brother? Do you really think he risked his life to save her solely out of the goodness of his heart and a fleeting infatuation? Or family duty to you, his sister-in-law?" Nathaniel quizzed cynically. Cora's gaze skittered away uncomfortably from her husband. She had no answers for him - at least none she could guarantee.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready." Alice called out nervously. Uncas tossed his axe aside and went back in. Alice scooped some porridge into a bowl and extended it to him. Uncas stared at the bowl as a sense of deja vu overcame him. _Alice bashfully offering him soup she cooked at the fort, glowing with girlish sweetness._ He raised his gaze to meet hers and she fidgeted under his scrutiny. "Thank you." he said as he took the bowl from her. She watched anxiously as he tasted a couple of spoons. "Is it...bad?" she inquired hesitantly. He swallowed another spoonful, a queer expression shadowing his features.

"That bad?" she whispered in mortification. _Was she that inept and pathetic that she could not even cook a pot of porridge properly?_ Uncas lifted the spoon to his lips yet again. "Do not force yourself if it is unpalatable." she uttered fiercely, thrusting out one hand to knock the spoon away from his mouth. He caught her hand swiftly before she could achieve her aim. Grasping her wrist, he husked, "Feels the same." He looked baffled. "I beg your pardon?" Alice blurted out, as baffled as he. She had just failed to feed him and he found the feeling familiar? Her soup at the fort, she suddenly recalled. Had it been that horrible, too?

One look at Alice's dour expression and Uncas knew he had said the wrong thing. He tried to explain, "The last time you made that soup at the fort..." Alice waited for him to finish his sentence, looking at him expectantly. "I can't remember its taste," he confessed sheepishly and winced as Alice's face fell in acute disappointment. She wheeled away despondently and he clutched her arm to stop her, "But I can remember how I felt when I drank it." Alice did not avoid his touch but she did not turn around either.

"Feel the same way now." he continued, his fingers gripping her tighter. He felt Alice stiffen, bracing herself for what she assumed would be a negative comment. "Happy. Never felt happier." he pronounced gravely. He meant it. At the first mouthful of the porridge, the same emotions he experienced at the fort had assailed him. A deep, satisfying completeness and a tranquil joy - because it was Alice who had made it. _Because it was Alice._

* * *

Nathaniel once jokingly asked Chingachcook years ago whether he remembered the taste of the first dish Wyanet had whipped up for him. The elder Mohican had displayed one of his rare smiles, "Can't remember the taste. I remember the look in her eyes when she fed it to me." His sons had guffawed in disbelief but Uncas had been secretly envious of his father. _I remember the look in her eyes when she fed it to me._ Would he ever feel that way about a woman?

* * *

Now Uncas knew precisely how his father felt, what he meant.

Alice's heart had skipped a beat at Uncas' answer and the fact that he had voiced out his feelings stunned her speechless. It was so unlike the Mohican warrior to be so expressive in words. He never failed to show he cared or wished to protect her through his gestures...but he articulating his feelings out loud was a first. It felt alien - people like them just did not act in such a manner.

But here he was admitting she made him happy in some way. Even if her porridge tasted like sandpaper and he had gone through hell and back to save her life. Even when she had nothing but grotesque scars to offer him.

"I think... I am..." Alice attempted to form a coherent response but she could not. Uncas confused her with his straightforward, steadfast nature. It was as if what had befallen her during her captivity did not matter to him. _Wrong_. She instinctively knew it did matter to him a great deal and he had been deeply affected by it. But it appeared his feelings for her were unchanged, stronger even. But suspicion reared its ugly head. _Impossible, absolutely impossible._

She swivelled her head to look at him, her eyes flashing defiantly, refusing to believe what he said.

He met her challenge head-on, his eyes calm and inscrutable.

She wavered. _Was it possible?_

* * *

Alice was broken but she made him whole.

She was defensive. She was vulnerable. She was distrustful.

But she made Uncas happy despite all that.

And damn if he wasn't going to try his darnest to make her happy, too.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice picked her way round the clearing. Her first night at the cabin had been blessedly uneventful. Uncas had returned to his work after breakfast and suggested Alice explore their surroundings but warned her not to wander too far away from the perimeter of the clearing. At first, Alice had been hesitant. _What if someone snatched her while she was out walking?_ Uncas, sensing her inner turmoil, assured her, "I can hear you. Go." Alice bent down to peer at some wildflowers - should she pluck some to decorate the table back in the cabin?

As Uncas scrapped wood, he kept an eagle eye on Alice, who was circling the clearing leisurely. He smiled as she crouched to sniff a patch of wildflowers. She had not seem to mind the worn, spare interiors of the cabin much and was fascinated by all the rough, hand-made furniture and tools. She kept inquiring in that muted cultured voice of hers, "Did you make this too?" He spotted the tattered hem of her gown - she badly needed new clothes. She had a few pieces made from buckskin that the Delaware women had sewn for her, but Uncas knew she preferred softer materials like cotton and silk. He would give Cora some money to buy Alice a few new gowns once they arrived in Albany.

* * *

They skipped the mid-afternoon meal since they had a late breakfast, opting to munch on berries instead. Alice decided to mend her clothes as best as she could while Uncas continued chopping and carving wood. Alice had no idea what he was trying to make or build since the cabin was adequately furnished. Alice had arranged some wildflowers in a metal cylinder and stuck it in the middle of the table. Uncas simply raised an amused eyebrow at her attempt at homemaking but did not comment.

* * *

Dinner was vegetable stew. Uncas started an earthen pot of water boiling while Alice carefully sliced carrots and potatoes. He also had a couple of pots of water boiling near the hearth too. Uncas brought in beans and some unidentifiable (to Alice) herbs from the vegetable patch. He handed the beans to Alice and went on the mash the herbs until a dull brown powder was formed, which he dribbled into pot . Once Alice was done, she added her ingredients. The stew would not be ready for another twenty minutes or so.

Alice cleared her throat, " I shall go and wash at the stream." Uncas caught her shoulder as she turned away, "Wash here." He gestured for her to stay as she was and jogged out of the cabin. A few seconds later, he returned, lugging a wooden item that resembled a square-shaped barrel. This was what he had working hard on all day. It was wide and deep enough for her to sit in, Alice guessed as Uncas scooped the heated water at the hearth into her newly fashioned tub. When it was three-quarters full, he stepped back in satisfaction. Nodding at her, he said amicably, " Will be outside." Alice shot him a grateful smile as he exited the cabin swiftly.

* * *

Alice tore off her clothes and hopped into the tub. When she sat down, the water came up to her shoulders. The water had cooled a little and was wonderfully warm. She washed her hair thoroughly for the first time in months and bathed leisurely. She did not know how much time had gone by when she finally stepped out of the water - she figured at least twenty minutes. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, she checked the stew. It looked ready. She should call Uncas.

Alice shoved open the door, "I'm done and supper is ready." There was no one outside. The wind shrilled and she shivered, half in cold, half in anxiety. _Where was Uncas?_ Had he gone to wash at the stream? Alice instinctively started in that direction but halted uncomfortably. Uncas had told her not to wander far from the cabin at night. Even if there was no one else around, wild animals prowled the darkness hunting for prey, humans included. A wild thought entered her mind. Did someone attack Uncas and drag him away? Alice shook her head mentally. No. Uncas was a good fighter - better than good, he was excellent and fearless. She would have heard something if a fight had taken place earlier. _Where was he?_

* * *

Uncas slung his rifle over one shoulder and tossed the now-dead small deer over the other. He had been waiting for Alice to call him in when he spotted the animal lurking just beyond the clearing. Judging its size from the distance, the deer would provide enough meat to last at least two weeks. He had wanted to inform Alice he was going after the deer but figured he would have caught it before she was done. Unfortunately, he had conveniently forgotten that he was still nursing rather serious injuries. He was panting slightly, which irritated him. His side and his right arm ached from the brief, but intense hunt. He had a long way to go before he made a full recovery. Swearing under his breath, he trudged tiredly back towards the cabin.

* * *

It took him quite awhile to retrace his steps and by the time he entered the clearing, sweat was pouring off him. He calculated he must have been gone about an hour. He approached the cabin and was stunned to see Alice huddled on the steps, her blond streaming in damp waves down her back, her white gown a beacon in the darkness. "Alice?" he called sharply, dropping the carcass on the ground immediately, quickening his pace. Her head jerked up and her eyes widened when she saw him. "Are you all -" he started but he was cut off when Alice barrelled into his chest at full speed.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face into his throat. "I thought someone took you away. But I noticed the rifle outside was missing and thought you may have gone hunting. But you did not come back...and-and..." Alice babbled on incoherently, her hands fisting in his shirt at the small of his back. Uncas felt horrible. He should not have left without saying a word. He also wanted to kick himself for leaving her alone in her fragile state. He had been too focused on attaining meat for them to think about anything else. What a fool he was.

"I'm sorry. Should have told you I was going off for a bit." he apologised huskily, carefully stroking her spine. She smelled like the wildflowers she had plucked earlier in the day. Alice shook her head. She knew he had not meant to leave her alone. Her cheek rubbed against something warm and sticky. _Blood_. She panicked, " You are bleeding! Were you attacked? How badly are you -" He gently caught her chin, " Not my blood." He pointed to the ground behind him. Alice caught a glimpse of some dead animal and expelled a shaky sigh of relief. _Uncas was fine._

* * *

Leading Alice up the steps, Uncas kept one arm around her waist. "Have you eaten?" he queried as he slid his rifle onto the rack. Alice bit her lip and confessed in a small voice, "I wanted to wait for you." He smiled at her embarrassed, but earnest tone. "Let's eat then." Alice blushed and scurried over to the pot to dish out the stew. Uncas peeled off his bloodied shirt and was going to the wash stand when he realised the tub was filled with clean water. Alice had heated water for him - he was touched.

Instead of climbing into the tub, he dipped a washcloth into the water and sponged himself clean. He would wash more thoroughly later as he was famished. Alice set the table and Uncas joined her once he felt refreshed enough. To her surprise, instead of sitting across the table from her, he dropped down next to her on the bench and dragged his bowl towards him. He sat so close that she could feel the warmth of his thigh, side and arm pressed alongside her. Alice suddenly felt ridiculously shy and short of breath. They ate their supper in companionable silence for the next few minutes.

 _Silly girl._ It was not the first time he had been in such proximity with her, she chastised herself mentally. But still... their current interaction felt so idyllic...a normal couple enjoying their supper together after a long day...She jumped when she felt something cool touch her lips - Uncas' spoon. He wanted to feed her - his eyes twinkled playfully, causing her cheeks to flush crimson. They were being terribly inappropriate.

Alice snatched the spoon from him, "Thank you, but I can -" She yelped when he insouciantly clamped his fingers around hers and angled the spoon towards himself, so that she fed him instead. He did not let go of her wrist even as he swallowed the stew and lazily licked every drop off the spoon, his gaze holding hers steadily, the playfulness fading rapidly and replaced by piercing intensity. He swung one leg over the bench and pulled her snugly in between his legs in one smooth motion. She was trapped - but there was no fear. Her breathing became choppy - she was excited.

* * *

 _Alice was not afraid of him._ Uncas' insides clenched as she stared at him, her eyes wide and trusting. She was nervous, but there was neither repulsion nor terror. There was neither confusion nor desperation in those grey depths - she was clear in mind and knew exactly what was coming next, if she did not pull away in the next few seconds. He counted to ten and when she stayed still in his arms, her breathing shallow and erratic, he knew he had crossed the first hurdle. He lowered his head towards her and slanted his mouth against hers, feeling those petal-soft lips yield willingly under his gentle pressure.

 _Uncas._ She trembled as he kissed her deeper and deeper, his silky heat and gentle strength invading her, melting her. Alice was not aware her arms had coiled around his neck in reciprocation, her body curled around him. Uncas threaded his fingers through her hair, continuing his sensual assault, revelling in her sweet response. She moaned into his mouth, their breaths mingling.

Uncas felt his self-control dismantling as Alice explored him. She ran her fingers up and down his spine, brushed them across his throat, jaw and cheeks. She was undoing him. _Alice._ He forced himself to break their kiss and captured her roving hands reluctantly. Placing their clasped hands between them, he groaned huskily, "Alice. _Enough_." Alice blinked at him dazedly, her tresses delightfully mussed, her cheeks pink, her lips parted delicately. Uncas had to clamp down on his raging urge to kiss her senseless, kiss her until they were both mad and lost with insatiable desire.

* * *

 _Uncas desired her. He wanted her still._ Alice could feel his feverish longing with his every touch. And she desired him just as badly. At the back of her mind, she giddily pondered whether she could function properly if they had gotten more intimate. _Uncas was not sure she could and that was why he had stopped. "_ Thank you _."_ he whispered humbly, thumbing the inside of her wrist. "Why?" Alice croaked, perplexed. "For not fearing me. For not pushing me away." he explained solemnly. Alice did not how to answer him so she did not - but her heart squeezed at the immense relief and gratitude in his eyes. He had been worried. He had been scared. He had been tortured by the notion she would never be able to differentiate him from those men who had hurt her.

In truth, Alice had been terrified of the same thing. She winced when she recalled how she had slapped him in the cave the previous time or how she was sometimes jumpy when he touched her in passing or accidentally. But he never reacted poorly or angrily. _Patience. Perseverance._ The Mohican possessed a mountain of those traits and oceans in reserve. Uncas was right. She was healing, albeit slowly. She thought it would have taken a bout of amnesia or an extensive emotional-cum-cerebral brainwash to even begin to feel like her old self. She would never return to her own self again. She had to accept her new self and start anew...step by step.

Alice knew this now because of the man in front of her. All this while, Uncas never tried to pretend nothing happened or cajole her to forget what had happened. He had simply stayed by her side and waited for her to come to terms and accept what had happened to her. All he wanted her to know that when she did so, he would be there - next to her, behind her, in front of her. Wanted her to learn that his feelings for her were unconditional.

* * *

Uncas untangled his fingers from hers and stood up regretfully, "Sleep on the bed starting tonight. I'll get it ready. Warmer than the floor." Alice nodded mutely and began clearing the dishes. As she scrubbed the dishes, she could hear him moving the rugs and blankets from the bed to the study. They had washed a few blankets in the morning and were going to use those for the following week. Alice paused. _Strange._ She had only been at the cabin for two days and felt more comfortable here than at the camp. The cabin felt... homely.

 _"You will like the cabin."_ Alice scowled as Nayeli's snug comment echoed in her head. She had forgotten all about that, swept away by Uncas' passionate kisses. Well, now that he had stopped kissing her to distraction and her brain was regaining its focus, she resumed harping on the fact that Nayeli had visited the cabin before. Had she slept in the room, on the bed too? Alice frown deepened. _Had Nayeli and Uncas..._

"What's wrong?" Uncas' deep voice floated towards her. Before she could stop herself, she blurted, "Nayeli said she came here before." Uncas regarded Alice steadily, "Yes, she came with Aunt Chumani once before. Nayeli is learning medicine from her." Alice waited for him to expound on his relationship with Nayeli, but he simply stood in front of her, waiting for her next question. Alice was certain he had made several educated guesses on what it could be.

Alice gritted her teeth. She was too bothered to think of pride at the moment. "Were you and Nayeli lovers before?" she grinded out, her fingers gripping the pot. She saw a flicker of surprise cross Uncas' features - he had not expected her to broach the subject so openly. The old Alice would not dare; the new Alice figured she had nothing to lose.

Uncas did not hesitate, "We spent some nights together at the camp before." He did not want to lie to Alice. He watched as Alice put down the pot and answered in a measured tone, "When was the last time...you spent the night with her?" Uncas knew instantly she thought he had been sleeping with Nayeli at the camp those months when she had been in captivity.

"Do you really think I could sleep with another woman knowing what you were going through as a captive in those three months?" Uncas returned stoically. Alice looked down at her bare feet and mumbled, "I do not know what to think." The next moment, Uncas' bronzed bare feet came into view. "Nayeli and I haven't been together for years."

Alice tilted her head to look him in the eye, "Was she your last lover?" "No." he clipped. Alice let out a small, helpless laugh, " Who am I to question you about this matter? Someone who does not even know who took her -" "Don't." Uncas interrupted her harshly. He would not let her take one step back after taking one step forward.

Uncas stated fiercely, " I don't care for Nayeli - or any other woman - that way." "What way?" Alice replied softly, searching his shuttered eyes. He did not answer immediately, struggling to find the right words.

"What way?" Alice pressed on.

 _"The way I care for you."_

* * *

 _Apologies for the long break! Was travelling all through the holidays and jumped back straight to work, then had to head off for a business trip. Thanks so much to all who left messages and comments - I hope to resume with more regular updates where possible. Hope this chapter does pick up where I left off nicely and that you like the slightly spunkier Alice. ;) XXXOOO_


	10. Chapter 10

_"The way I care about you."_

Alice swallowed hard as Uncas stared at her, his brown eyes unwavering, shimmering with raw sincerity. She opened her mouth to reply but no words materialised. _I care about you, too._ She wanted to say those words, to let him know she was not oblivious to his feelings for her, but her tongue and voice stubbornly refused to cooperate. That, and a sinking feeling in her stomach that... _she was not good enough for him_. Chingachcook wanted a respectable woman for his son - Alice was far from that. She had forgotten that when he had kissed her earlier. Nothing about her status in life had changed just because she was physically more comfortable with him now.

Uncas observed Alice. Her gaze clouded as she continued to look into his eyes. One of her hands rose up tentatively as if to cup his cheek but something flitted across her eyes and her hand fell limply to her side. _Fear. Insecurity. Shame._ Uncas saw all those emotions swirling in those grey, troubled depths. His heart lurched at the shadowed pain that lined her features. _She thought she was not good enough for him._

Aware that there was nothing he could do to alter her mood and misgivings at the moment, Uncas swept her up in his arms without warning and carried her into the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and tugged a blanket up to her chin. She remained silent and wary, letting him have his way with her. He ruffled her hair, leaned down to brush a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, "To me, you are still you." With that, he departed. Alice lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling, warm tears trickling unchecked down her cheeks. _"To me, you are still you."_

* * *

Neither of them revisited the conversation again over the next few days. Uncas did not attempt to kiss or hug her again, too. They settled into a daily routine: Uncas prepared breakfast while Alice was in charge of supper. Their mid-day meal was usually quick and light. Laundry was done by both of them together in the mornings while afternoons were mostly spent doing their own things individually.

Uncas either went hunting, crafted more items from wood, or mended broken parts around the cabin. Alice slowly got accustomed to be being alone in the cabin though Uncas never stayed away from her for more than a few hours. He taught her how to protect herself with a knife and was considering teaching her how to shoot with a musket. He went trading one day and came back with a swath of rich fur for Alice. She thanked him happily and promptly used part of it to line a cape she was sewing for herself.

Alice practised her knitting, sewing and cooking, tended the garden, explored the area around clearing to learn more about edible fruits and herbs. Uncas taught her how to wax hides to make them waterproof and she worked on that too. She idled in the study, reading books and tried her hand at sketching. She failed dismally at the latter - when she eagerly asked Uncas to identify what she had drawn, he confidently replied it was a dog. He then chuckled when she forlornly informed him that it was supposed to be a horse. Uncas added kindly that her picture did somewhat resembled a foal, to which Alice rolled her eyes at his belated attempt at diplomacy.

* * *

One afternoon, Uncas called Alice out to the clearing. She came out of the cabin eagerly but when she saw the horse next to him, she shook her head immediately, " _No_." She spun around to return back to the cabin but Uncas loped up to her, caught her by the waist and gently dragged her back towards the horse. "It's not going to hurt you." he assured her. " I am going to hurt when it throws me onto the ground and stomps on my head." Alice scoffed.

Uncas grinned and Alice's heart did a series of somersaults. She had never seen him smile so much as she had over the last few days. When he did laugh, it was not boisterous and hearty; just quiet, almost soundless chuckles and his rare smiles were heartbreaking. His dark eyes would light up and a deep dimple would indent his right cheek. He would look at her in the eye when he did so, as if he to tell her she was the reason for his smiles and laughter. _He was happy because of her._ Alice realised with a pang. _She made him happy._

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a loud neigh. Before she knew it, Uncas had hefted her on top of the horse and swung himself up behind her. "If I fall, you are not getting any supper until we head for Albany." Alice warned as she clutched the thick nape of the beast. Uncas shifted her closer to him and murmured into her ear, "I don't mind making supper everyday." Alice shivered at the contact and at his words. She sighed resigndly, "Fine. I do not think I have a choice." "Let's go." Uncas replied amicably.

* * *

It was almost dusk when they headed back to the cabin on horseback. They had practised a little around the clearing before Uncas decided to take Alice for a slow ride out in the forest. As the horse trotted back into the clearing, Alice felt Uncas stiffen behind her and reach for his tomahawk on his belt. "Is anything wrong?" she squeaked, gripping his left arm which was around her waist. "Visitor." he answered shortly. He whistled and the horse stopped in its tracks instantly. Uncas leapt off and helped Alice disembark. "Stay here." he ordered as he yanked out the knife strapped at his ankle.

Uncas edged closer to the cabin, his movements predatory. There was someone behind the cabin. He was wondering who it was when the person stepped around the side and greeted cordially, "Uncas." Uncas hooked his tomahawk back onto his belt. It was Chapa - the scout he hired to hunt Magua down. If he came all the way to the cabin, there could be only one reason - he knew where Magua was. Uncas was one step closer to killing the Huron - but he did not plan on sharing that with Alice. It would the first time he was going to be dishonest with her. He would find out more from the scout and instruct him to continue to follow Magua's trail. He wanted Alice to be in Albany, with his family and her sister, when he set off after the Huron.

He twisted around to face Alice, "It's all right. I know him." She nearly collapsed in relief at his words. She stumbled forward, nearly tripping over her skirts in her haste. She nodded her head politely at Chapa in greeting and he smiled back kindly. Uncas refrained from telling her that this was the same scout who tracked her down to the Ottawa camp.

"Is he staying for supper?" Alice asked. Uncas shrugged, "He could." He turned back to the other man and fired off a question which Alice assumed was an invitation to supper. The man replied and Uncas ushered him into the cabin. Alice washed her hands quickly and started preparing dinner. Uncas had caught some fish in the morning so she would make do with that. She was flustered - this was her first time hosting someone for a meal prepared with her own hands. Uncas glanced at her. " _Will you be all right_?" his eyes inquired. She threw him a brave smile and nodded reassuringly.

* * *

"She is your woman." Uncas looked up from his grilled fish. Chapa was eyeing him keenly as he took a bite of his fish. Supper was grilled fish and roasted potatoes, which was a rather unusual combination to Uncas but Alice seemed proud of her creation. Maybe it was a dish she was familiar with back home in England. "No. She is under my care." Uncas responded coolly and the scout knew better to probe further.

* * *

Alice insisted on doing the dishes by herself and beseeched Uncas to entertain their guest. Uncas wondered bleakly whether she would be as hospitable if she knew why Chapa was looking for him. "Where is he?" Uncas queried mildly. Chapa was not fooled by the Mohican's nonchalance - the warrior was out for blood. When Chapa furnished the details, Uncas pursed his lips thoughtfully. Magua was about two days away from Albany. Chapa was pretty sure that he would not be breaking camp anytime soon and predicted he would be wintering there. Uncas let his gaze travel to Alice, who was humming softly as she scrubbed a plate. He had a feeling she would not be too pleased at the plan forming in his head.

Chapa took his leave after supper, and promised Uncas he would look him up again in Albany. While Alice bathed in the living room, Uncas paced in the study. He treasured their time in the cabin - even more so since Alice genuinely seemed to like being here and occupied herself very well. He distractedly traced her sketch of the supposed horse, which he had pinned on the wall. Uncas hated to leave her in Albany, but it was the best - and safest - option.

* * *

Alice sat in front of the hearth, brushing her hair methodically as she recalled their guest at supper. Uncas had introduced him as an old friend, but Alice suspected there was more than met the eye. Uncas' mood had altered subtly, and that unsettled her. She was startled when Uncas dropped on the floor in front of her. He seemed content to sit across her, watching her without saying a word. Alice would have felt self-conscious even it was anyone else.

She regarded him curiously when he reached out to finger the sleeve of her gown absently. "Is something wrong? Did your friend bring bad news?" she asked meekly. His eyes narrowed but his tone was flippant when he answered, "No. He had good news." "What about?" Alice pursued. There was a long pause before Uncas articulated evenly," He found something that I've been looking for."

He skated his fingers down her arm to her hand and his thumb started to rub circles on her palm. "You like it here?" Alice stared past his shoulder. _Do I like it here?_ The warmth of Uncas' touch was seeping deliciously into her skin. _Or do I like being with him more?_ "It's nice and quiet here." she deflected hastily. Uncas appeared a little disappointed by her reply but he continued caressing her palm. "We leave for Albany at the end of next week." he informed, sounding regretful. "I see." she mumbled, confused that she felt as regretful as he sounded.

Alice's memory was jolted by Chingachcook's remark about she going back to England. Uncas had been there and he had not commented. Was he not bothered by the probability of she leaving America? Alice suddenly felt lost. When Uncas began to retract his hand, she reacted instinctively, wrapping her fingers around his. "Don't go."

Uncas wondered for a second whether Alice had somehow guessed they would be apart once they were in Albany. She could not have, he surmised practically. Something else was bugging her. "Not going anywhere." he replied calmly, squeezing her hand. He noted the shadows under eyes - it had been a long day. "You're tired. Sleep early." He tugged her to her feet and urged her towards the room.

Alice waited as Uncas arranged the blankets. When he gestured for her to get under the covers, she stood her ground. He flicked her a quelling look. "Is something wrong?" she repeated quietly, locking her gaze on him. "No." he uttered in a tone laced with finality. Alice was too exhausted to press further and climbed into bed. Uncas hovered at her side, seeming uncertain whether to leave or stay. Since she started sleeping on the bed, he would sit on the rickety chair in the room until she fell asleep. "You don't need to stay." Alice muttered churlishly. Something was definitely bothering him and she was perturbed he was not telling her.

She heard him sigh deeply before he walked out of the room. It was the first night in days that he was not within reach while she attempted to fall asleep. His presence never failed to comfort her. " _The way I care about you." "To me, you are still you_." Alice burrowed her face into the worn pillow and screwed her eyes shut. She began counting subconsciously.

* * *

Uncas took another swig of whiskey. He was sprawled in front of the hearth, brooding. Alice suspected something was up and she was annoyed he was not confiding in her. He detested making her unhappy but this time, it was really for her good. As far as Alice was concerned, her ordeal was over. As far as Uncas was concerned, his ordeal lacked closure - it was only over for him the moment he killed Magua with his own hands.

 _"You don't need to stay."_ Though he was aware she had voiced that in pettiness, the statement still pricked. He grimaced. If Alice was going to remain suspicious, it could be a better idea to head to Albany earlier. He glanced out of the window. It had been over an hour since Alice had gone to bed. He figured he should check on her before he turned into for the night.

* * *

 _The Huron had drugged her. Alice struggled to stand up, but she was groggy and her feet were chained. The Huron ventured closer, one hand shot out to grab a chunk of her hair to tug her nearer to him. Alice continued to struggle but she refused to cry or scream, knowing the Huron would take pleasure if she exhibited her fear..._

* * *

Uncas stepped into the bedroom. Alice was twisting and turning on the bed, her forehead glistened with sweat, her hands clawing the blankets. Her lips were pressed together as if to prevent herself from screaming. _She was having a nightmare._ Uncas leapt onto the bed, picked her up into his arms, and shook her hard. "Alice, wake up." He shook her again with more force. Her eyes snapped open, her gaze disoriented and panicked. " It's Uncas. You are with me in the cabin." he stated in a steely tone, gripping her chin firmly so that he was able to look straight into her eyes.

 _Uncas._ Alice gulped in a breath of air. It was not the Huron who had stolen her innocence. It was Uncas who now had her folded in his strong arms, cradling her against his warm, solid chest. She stared into his eyes and saw no censure, no disgust. Just pain and regret. _"Too me, you are still you."_ Alice slid one hand up his chest to his jaw. "Am I really still me, to you?" she questioned. His eyes darkened and became heavy-lidded, "Yes."

Uncas crushed Alice to him and slanted his mouth over hers in a tender, hungry kiss. Alice snaked her arms around his broad back and returned his kiss with equal ardour. _Make me good, Uncas. Make me good._ Alice chanted in her mind desperately as she drowned in the smothering passion that was brewing between them. _Make all my filthiness go away. Make me good._ She ran her hands inside his shirt, over his shoulders, down his back, and felt him shudder.

 _Alice._ Her soft hands were caressing him all over, driving him to madness. His brain felt hazy and his hands gripped her waist tightly as she broke away from his mouth and kissed his bare shoulder with sweet innocence. "This feels...nice." she commented with naïve wonder, which caused a strangled chuckle to escape Uncas' lips. "Nice" was not exactly how Uncas would describe his current state. He kept them upright in a sitting position - only honour and self-control was preventing him from lowering them on the bed.

Alice garbled something against his shoulder but Uncas could not make out what her words. He dropped a kiss on top of her head, "What did you say?" She arched her head backwards, her eyes glittering brightly in the moonlit room. "Make me good." she enunciated clearly. She pressed a light kiss in the hollow of his throat, "Make me forget. Make me good again."

Uncas's heart thudded painfully at her words. _"Make me good."_ He gathered her closer to him, "You won't ever forget, Alice." He could literally feel her wilt in his arms. He added achingly, "Don't have to make you good. _You are good._ " Alice let his words wash over her like a powerful balm. He thought her good - good enough for him.

She exhaled shakily and made up her mind in that instant. "Take me. Please." she whispered. Uncas froze. She sounded nervous, but determined. His nerve endings and body were screaming to succumb to the proposed pleasure but his heart was stubbornly holding back. _Not like this. Not now._

"I can't. I won't. " he growled, burying his face into her hair. Hurt glazed her eyes and she started pulling back from him. Uncas yanked her back into his arms, "We can't. Not like this. Not when you are feeling like this." Alice bit her lip in frustration and bewilderment, "When then?"

Uncas stroked her hair away from her face and gazed at her with fierce affection.

 _"When you want me as much as I want you."_

Alice's heart splintered at the immeasurable yearning in his fathomless eyes. "I-" she started, but he hushed her with a hard kiss.

He lifted his mouth from hers, gravity etched in his features.

 _"When you decide you want no other but me."_

Alice's throat worked as her eyelids burned.

"When you realise how much I want you and why... if you feel the same..." he trailed off, while Alice stared at him with rapt attention.

 _"When that happens... I'm yours for the taking, Alice."_


	11. Chapter 11

Alice woke up the next morning with Uncas spooned behind her.

She carefully disengaged his arms which were wrapped loosely around her middle and gingerly rotated to face him, mindful not to disturb him. She had fallen asleep in his arms the previous night and had no idea he had stayed with her throughout.

 _"When you want me as much as I want you."_ Just how much was that? Alice wondered, mystified, as she stared wistfully at the warrior in her bed. He must be equally exhausted since he usually stirred at the slightest sound or movement. Despite the fact sleep softened his features, he still exuded a lethal aura. She glanced down at spotted the knife strapped at his ankle. His tomahawk and rifle were within reach.

Alice slipped out of the bed and covered Uncas snugly with the blanket. Winter was approaching and the days were becoming more chilly. She would make breakfast today and let him sleep in. Smiling to herself, she headed to the kitchen. She shivered slightly as her bare feet crossed the icy floor. She should start wearing slippers soon.

* * *

Uncas opened his eyes and automatically sat up. _Alice._ She was not next to him. Cursing under his breath, he sprang from the bed and bounded out of the room. He could smell something cooking from the kitchen. Alice stood at the stove, stirring the pot, still clad in her cotton nightgown. Uncas swiped a blanket from the chair near the hearth. Alice looked up just as he came up to her, "You should sleep a little longer. Breakfast is not done yet." Uncas flashed a rueful grin as he draped the blanket over her shoulders, "I'm fine. You gotta keep warm - getting cold." To his astonishment, Alice swiftly caught one of his hands on her shoulder and clung onto it. She released his fingers after a few beats and replied shyly, "You should wash up."

* * *

They headed to the stream to do their laundry after breakfast. Alice rinsed their clothes while Uncas took care of the blankets. "Shall we leave for Albany earlier?" Uncas posed casually. Her movements stilled, "Why?" "Better to travel when it's warmer." Uncas explained, walking over to her. _I do not want to. I want to stay here longer._ Alice rebelled inwardly. Instead she grumbled, "It is not that cold yet."

Uncas tilted her chin up with one finger, "We'll stay longer if you wish to. Do you want to?" Alice decided to be honest and confessed in a rush, "Yes. I like it here." Uncas' lips quirked into a faint smile, feeling absurdly pleased. He thumbed her nose playfully, "Let's stay till the end of next week then." Alice blushed and returned to her washing. Uncas's smile faded - the thought of leaving her in Albany was becoming tougher and tougher by the day.

* * *

 _I trust him to keep me safe._ Alice studied Uncas as he cleaned his rifle. It was raining and thus, the couple stayed indoors for the afternoon. But once they arrived in Albany...then what? Should she return to England? She had no family there. Cora was all she had and Alice quaked at the thought of being separated from her older sister. _I want to stay because I want to be with Cora...I want to stay because..._ Uncas noticed her staring at him and his eyes turned a warm, molten brown. _I want to stay because... I want to stay with him._

"Why are you not married?" Uncas blinked at Alice's abrupt question. She knelt beside him at the rifle rack as she handed him a cup of water. "Just not." he answered brusquely. "Chumani said you should have taken a wife long ago, and be a father of many by now." she resumed haltingly. He sighed in exasperation, "She talks too much." "Have you not met someone before...you would like to spend your life with?" Alice persisted. "No - never." he responded shortly and changed the subject, "Is there a man waiting for you in England?"

There was silence as Alice mulled over the question. Uncas frowned, feeling irrationally annoyed that she actually had to think of her answer. _Was there a man waiting for her?_ "I...there was a list of gentlemen...my father was considering betrothing me to one of them." she finally related, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You like any of them?" Uncas clipped bluntly. Alice lifted her eyes to his, her expression cynical, "My feelings does not matter. My father would have made the final decision." Uncas nodded in understanding. This was not the first time he had heard such practices of the white man.

"But here..." Alice threw her hands up. "I have to make my own decisions." she continued. A tiny smile tugged at her lips, " I rather like it this way." Uncas squeezed her shoulder in approval, "You should." "How long are we staying in Albany?" she wondered out loud. Uncas flinched at the unintentional reminder he would be off hunting Magua once they arrived in Albany. He quickly collected himself, "As long as you wish." She cocked her head to one side, "And you?" He could not bring himself to lie in her face or worry her by informing her of his plan, so he gave a vague shrug instead and rolled to his feet. "Rain has stopped. Going to feed the horse."

* * *

Uncas was definitely keeping something from her and tried as Alice did, she could not figure out what it was. She did not ask - partially because she was afraid of the answer. The week flew by and soon, it was their last night at the cabin. They had a quick supper after which Uncas started prepping his weapons for the journey. Their supplies were all packed, including warmer clothes. Uncas was right - the temperature had significantly dipped over the past week. Alice was in charge of their meals and extra bandages. Uncas' wounds were almost fully healed but Alice fretted they may get aggravated and bleed during the long, arduous trek from the cabin to Albany.

 _Will I return to this cabin again?_ Alice scanned the rugged interiors that had been her home for almost a month. There would only be one reason why she would return to the cabin...Alice mentally shook her head. She did not want to think of that possibility yet until she had fully sorted out her thoughts and feelings... and sorted out the man who would risk his life and everything else to protect her. She stopped in front of the shelves, staring blankly at the pots and pans. She was so lost in thought she did not hear Uncas come up behind her.

"Need help?" he inquired, resting his hands on the shelves, bracketing her in his arms. Alice resisted the urge to lean on him. How badly she wanted to lean on him everyday...for everything. "I was just thinking..." she turned her face to the side, and their noses nearly bumped. He did not move away - neither did she. Alice gnawed her lip, "Whether I would ever come back here again." His fists clenched but he remained silent. "Could I...come back?" she blurted out. So much for thinking things through.

After a long moment, Uncas swept aside her hair and pressed his lips to her nape in a lingering caress. Alice's skin prickled and her heartbeat tripled. He could be as sensual as he could be dangerous - right now he was both. " _Yes_." he confirmed achingly and tenderly nipped the side of her neck. Alice gripped the folds of her skirts as her heart banged against her ribs like a war drum. She was melting. He enveloped her in his arms and buried his face into the groove between her neck and shoulder, " _Yes."_ They stood there for a long time, not talking. They did not need to.

* * *

Morning came. Uncas loaded the horse. "Here." Alice offered Uncas a bundle of cloth. He took it and shook it out - it was a fur-lined cape similar to the one she had made for herself. "As you said, winter is coming so I thought I would make one for you, too." Alice explained, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. When he continued to stare askance at the cape, she babbled, "Unfortunately, my sewing skills are still lacking and - " "Thank you." he interjected warmly as he crammed the cape into his pack.

Uncas helped Alice onto the horse but sat in front of her this time. Alice slipped her arms around his waist and scooted closer to his broad back, his dark hair tickling her face as a light breeze fluttered by. Uncas adjusted her position, "Comfortable?" Alice scrunched up her nose, "As comfortable as one could be on a horse, I suppose." Uncas swivelled to face her, his lips twitching with amusement, "Long journey." With that, he nudged the animal into a trot.

* * *

They did not stop for hours but when it began to rain just before dusk, Uncas decided they should find a shelter to camp for the night. They settled for a shallow cave imbedded in a rocky outcrop. Alice lay hides on the cave floor while Uncas attended to the horse. She removed her soaked moccasins and pulled on socks she had knitted. Her cloak had kept most of her dry and warm so she was not in a bad state.

Uncas dove into the cave a few minutes later, his clothes plastered to this skin. The cave was not that big though it could fit two people nicely. If he had been with his brother and father, he would have stripped off his clothes without qualms and remain that way until he dried. But he could not do that with Alice. She was busy rummaging through her pack so he tapped her shoulder, "Turn around. Taking off these wet clothes." Alice obligingly faced the entrance of the cave.

Uncas changed into fresh buckskins but chose to go without a shirt. He threw a blanket over his shoulders instead. Alice's soft voice rang out tentatively, "Have you finished?" "Yeah." he responded, shifting inwards to give her more room. He braced himself against the craggy wall and held out his arm. After a moment of hesitation, she went towards him and cuddled into his side. Uncas bundled her together in his blanket and for a few minutes, they stayed that way in serene peacefulness as a storm began to brew outside.

With Alice's head propped on his shoulder, Uncas asked, "Hungry?" They had time to kill - it was a little too early for supper and bed. She shook her head and sighed, "I enjoy rainy days." Uncas angled his face downwards to look at her, "Why?" She smiled, " I just do." " Me, too." Uncas agreed, stroking her hair. He went on, " Those months you were gone, I would go outside whenever there was a thunderstorm."

Alice peered at him in confusion, "Why?" "I would wish you were with me, and I would be holding you." he shared. "In the middle of a raging thunderstorm?" she quipped, her tone incredulous. He smiled wryly, "In the middle of a thunderstorm. Snowstorm. Hurricane. Anywhere." His tone was self-deprecating but Alice knew he meant every word.

"Shall we go outside now then?" she teased. Uncas rapped her forehead sternly, "Not today. When you are well." He was aware she was still physically quite weak though her health had improved over the weeks. A dousing in a thunderstorm would not help. Alice trailed one finger across his collarbone before suddenly hugging him fiercely.

"It is not your fault." she whispered harshly. Uncas gazed at her guardedly, uncertain what she was referring to. "What happened to me...it is not your fault." She reiterated, tangling her fingers into his silky hair. "Alice, I -" Uncas refuted strongly but she stretched up to kiss him on his lips gently. "I never blamed you. I was angry you took awhile to find me - but I never blamed you." she murmured against his lips.

Uncas went still. _"It is not your fault. I never blamed you."_ He felt a suffocating knot in his heart slowly unravel as he leaned his forehead against hers. He realised how much he needed to hear those words from her, how much he secretly yearned to hear those words from her. He had been prepared for Alice to hold him responsible for her ordeal. Hell, he was willing to shoulder the responsibility for the rest of his life.

Uncas grounded out, "I was too late." Alice shook her head vehemently, "You came. That is all that matters. You kept your promise." He drew her tighter against him, too choked up to speak. "You... won't leave me alone again, will you?" Alice stammered uncertainly. She felt Uncas tense against her. After a few minutes, he replied tautly, "Once I send you to Albany, I have to go somewhere for a few days." "Where?" Alice sputtered, dread creeping up her spine. "There is someone I need to meet." he supplied tersely. His tone booked no argument but Alice was too anxious to care. Something did not feel right. "Someone dangerous?" she tripped over her words. Uncas picked up her hand and brush his lips over her knuckles, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." _He was not answering her question._ However, Alice did not want to trouble him further. She nodded and snuggled deeper into his embrace, willing herself to calm down and trust that he would return unharmed.

* * *

"You regret lettin' them go to the cabin?" Chingachcook looked up at his elder son's question. The old warrior was smoking a pipe in the garden of the Wheelocks' cottage. Reverend Wheelock and his wife decided to move to Albany to be closer to their children, who ran small businesses in town. Chingachcook shrugged indifferently, "No." "You don't think Alice is going to stay?" Nathaniel accused mildly. "We'll find out soon." Chingachcook responded inscrutably." Chapa found Magua." Nathaniel divulged, his brow furrowed. His father took a long drag of the pipe, "Your brother will kill him." "I'm going with him." Nathaniel revealed, shaking an unruly lock of hair off his forehead. "Your leg?" the Mohican queried. "All good. It aches a little but I'm not letting Uncas go alone." Nathaniel said grimly. Chingachcook inclined his head, "I'll look after the women." Nathaniel smiled gratefully and clapped his father's shoulder fondly. The older man grunted affectionately in return. His life had revolved around his two sons since his wife died - and it still did very much.

* * *

"Your sister is arriving soon, isn't she?" Josephine Wheelock asked Cora enthusiastically. Cora answered, "In a few days." The women were preparing supper in the kitchen. Josephine and Cora had gotten along like a house on fire from the day they met. "Alice must be a special lady." Josephine commented as she checked the chicken in the oven. "Mmmm?" Cora replied distractedly as she mashed the potatoes. "For Uncas to care for her so deeply." the older woman finished. Cora shot her a startled look, to which Josephine smiled kindly, "Nathaniel told me the whole story."

As much as she trusted and liked the Wheelocks, she still thought the complex relationship between Alice and Uncas should be kept private for now - at least until the couple themselves came to a conclusion. Cora fought the urge to fidget when Josephine continued to study her. Cora knew what her next question would be and she was not wrong. "Does Alice feel the same way too?" The question felt loaded coming from the woman whom the Mohican brothers treated like a godmother. " She does have affection for him but I do not know..." Cora trailed off weakly. Josephine patted Cora's arm in a motherly manner and reverted her attention to the chicken in the oven.

* * *

 _She was standing the edge of the cliff. Magua was advancing towards her menacingly. Alice took another step backwards - she would rather die than be taken as this monster's wife. Suddenly, she heard a guttural war cry and Uncas dashed in between she and Magua, his tomahawk raised. The two men fought while Alice watched on in horror...Uncas..._

* * *

Alice scrambled up from her prone position on the cave floor, tears streaking her cheeks while she gasped for breath. _It was only a nightmare._ Uncas was safe and alive. He had failed to save her the first time but he had done so months later. They were both alive. She realised Uncas was not next to her and hazily recalled he informing her he would go outside to stand watch once she fell asleep. The wind was howling outside and claps of thunder boomed every few seconds. Even from her position, she could glimpse the driving sheets of rain. _She had to see for herself he was unharmed._

Stumbling outside the cave into the pouring, freezing rain, Alice's vision blurred as raindrops gathered thickly on her lashes, the wind whipping her hair into a frenzy across her face. _Uncas._ She dug her heels determinedly into the muddy ground - she wore only her socks but that did not deter her. She scanned the overhanging rocks blindly, desperately. _Uncas._

She took another step forward... just as someone grabbed her waist and spun her around. _Uncas_. She knew those strong, callused hands anywhere. "Are you crazy? Why did you come outside?" Uncas barked furiously, his hands gliding up her sodden clothes to grip her arms, his fingernails biting into her flesh. _Uncas._ Alice gazed at his chiselled, handsome face - that immovable jaw, those harsh cheekbones, those striking, almond-shaped brown eyes. _And suddenly - she knew._

 _"Hold me."_ She whispered, her voice barely carrying over the storm raging around them. She knew he had heard her because his eyes flickered warily, sensing she was not just asking for a hug. _"Stay with me...as long as I live in this world."_ She proposed, her posture instilled with quiet pride. She knew she had chose a rather dramatic time to confess her feelings, but she asserted that was no better time.

She held out her hand.

He stared at her for a full minute, his eyes misted. Alice knew it was not because of the rain.

He finally extended his hand.

Uncas interlaced his fingers securely with hers and tugged her forward so that she tumbled into his arms.

He whispered into her hair, _"For as long as I live. In this life. In the life after."_


	12. Chapter 12

_"For as long as I live. In this life. In the life after."_

Lightning struck and lit up their surroundings with an eerie, silvery glow, disrupting their romantic interlude.

Uncas snagged Alice's wrist and led her swiftly back into the cave. Once inside, he crouched down and yanked off her socks.

"Get out of your clothes. Can't have you falling ill." Uncas advised, as he tore off his own shirt. He wrung it dry and set it next to the fire. He wrapped a hide around his waist and took off his buckskins. Alice made quick work of her drenched clothes and shift, bundling herself with a blanket.

She sat down, watching keenly as Uncas economically went about setting her wet clothes next to his, and threw more logs into the fire to make it stronger. He managed to cover the narrow, low entrance of the cave with a waxed hide to keep the rain out and trap the heat inside.

When Uncas was satisfied he had made their shelter as warm as possible, he threw a bear fur over the hides and hunkered down, stretching himself along the length of the cave. "Lie down." Uncas patted the space next to him. Alice obeyed without a word, shyly tucking herself as close to him as possible without actually touching him.

Uncas chuckled lightly and drew her flush against him. Alice was painfully aware that she was naked under the blanket, and he was the same under his hide. Her cheek was pressed his bare chest, which was radiating scorching heat despite the fact that he had been caught in the rain earlier. In contrast, her skin felt like the Arctic.

"Sleep." his low voice rumbled from above her. Alice squeezed her eyes shut, certain that she would not be able to sleep a wink with Uncas curled so intimately around her. After ten minutes, Alice gave up. She absolutely could not go to sleep with Uncas plastered to her from head to toe. _Was he not as bothered by their proximity as she was?_

She inched her head upwards and cracked her eyes open. Uncas stared unwaveringly back at her, his eyes alert. He was going off for a dangerous mission once he escorted her to Albany. _What if she never -_ Alice immediately wiped that fearful thought from her mind. _No._ She threw her arms around Uncas' neck and wriggled more snugly into him. She heard his sharp intake of breath and he went unnaturally still. Alice remembered the previous time...

"I want no one but you."

She spoke so softly that he almost missed what she said.

"I know why you want me that way you do."

Uncas caught her chin with his fingers and husked, "Why?"

"You have given me your heart and soul, have you not?"

Alice cradled his free hand and placed it over her heart.

"You own my heart and soul, too."

Uncas exhaled shakily.

 _Love. It was love. She loved him._

She cupped his jaw lovingly with both hands and concluded solemnly, _"I think... I want you as badly as you want me."_

Uncas swore he stopped breathing - he knew what she was alluding to. He too remembered their previous exchange as vividly as she did, on the bed, in the bedroom of the cabin. But still he held back, "You sure? Can you -" he bit his tongue hard. _Fool. Why was he reminding her of her ordeal._

To his surprise, Alice remained unfazed. Instead she rubbed her cheek against his and issued clearly, "I can. Because it is you." She sounded resolute and calm, trusting him wholeheartedly. So much so Uncas felt humbled. _He would make it good for her._ He seized her lips with his, and kissed her with all the longing and yearning he felt. She responded without restraint, parting her lips to allow him into her moist depths.

The blanket, her last barrier of modesty slipped down between them and pooled at their feet. Uncas raised himself on one elbow, trailing his fingers reverently down her jaw, "Anytime you want to stop, I will." he promised her, dropping butterfly kisses on her half-closed eyelids. Alice replied simply, " I know." He gazed at her, his eyes glittering with love and desire. So much love that Alice felt humbled.

 _Love. It was love. He loved her._

Uncas planted a sensual kiss on her shoulder. Smiling wickedly, he murmured, "I'm yours for the taking..." Alice whimpered at the sexy roughness in his voice as his lips journeyed lower...

* * *

 _Uncas._ Was she dreaming? What they had just done...Alice had felt no shame, disgust or fear. Instead, she felt as if a spiritual connection with the Mohican warrior had been forged. An unbreakeable emotional bond.

Uncas shifted languidly beside her, sated and relaxed. "Rest." he chided, playing with her hair. Alice propped her head on his chest, her arms crossed under her chin. She sighed loudly in satisfaction and bliss. He grinned at her mussed mane and glowing cheeks. Using his free hand, he flung the fur over them.

"Shall we stay here and not go to Albany?" Alice suggested wistfully as she drew circles on Uncas' collarbone. Uncas peered at her through sleepy, shuttered eyes, "Too small." Alice huffed petulantly, "It's cosy, not small." She squawked inelegantly when Uncas abruptly flipped over so that she was trapped underneath him. "Too small..." he drawled lazily as he bent his head to capture her lips again.

* * *

 _A week later._

"Here we are." Uncas announced casually when he and Alice came up to a quaint cottage on the outskirts of Albany. Alice slumped against Uncas in immense relief. It had been a trying journey as it had rained every other day. Alice was getting sick of wearing perpetually semi-damp clothes.

He slipped his arm around her waist and dropped a sympathetic kiss on top of her head, "Tired?" She raised her head to look at him, her eyes filled with guileless warmth though there were faint shadows under them. "I am fine as long I am with you."

Uncas' heart quickened at her candid reply. They had been inseparable for the whole journey and Uncas was beginning to think Alice was right - they should just hibernate in that tiny cave for the whole winter season. _No. He had a mission to complete._ He had to leave Alice for awhile. Just for a little while.

"Uncas?" a male voice boomed. Uncas found himself smiling despite his anxious thoughts when Reverend Wheelock came around the cottage, a watering can clutched in his right hand. "Reverend Wheelock." He released Alice and jogged forward to greet the older man who was like a second father to him. The two men embraced. Alice stood at the gate, unsure of what to do.

Reverend Wheelock stepped aside, shading his eyes from the sun, "You must be Alice. Welcome." Reverend Wheelock strolled up to Alice and kissed her hand gallantly. "How do you do, Sir." Alice returned politely. The colonial guffawed, " Call me Reverend Wheelock, my dear." He then turned towards the cottage and exclaimed gaily, "Josie! Uncas and Alice have arrived!"

* * *

"This is your room, my dear. Make yourself comfortable." Josephine showed Alice to the room at the end of the hallway. "Thank you for having me." Alice said gratefully as she set her travel pack on the floor. The room had a narrow bed, a nightstand, a washstand, a stuffed chair in one corner and a cupboard. A small window decorated with blue gingham curtains looked out into the back garden. Alice thought the room was lovely and said so.

Josephine chortled cheerily, "This must feel a little more like home compared to the cabin." "But I love the cabin." Alice replied instantaneously, then blushed when Josephine shot her a knowing look. "We have two bathtubs, one in our room, and the other is in the room Cora and Nathaniel are occupying. I think you would love to have a nice, hot bath." Josephine informed as she headed towards the door. "That sounds wonderful." Alice agreed.

"Have a nap after your bath. Cora, Nathaniel and Chingachcook won't be back till supper." Josephine suggested. "Where is Uncas sleeping?" Alice queried timidly. _The English girl cared very much for Uncas_. It was written all over her face, in her eyes. Josephine was glad. "He is sharing a room with his father - it's next to our room." Josephine answered amicably before leaving the room.

* * *

Uncas sank down on the floor of his room with a groan. It did feel good to be somewhere warm and dry. His father, brother and sister-in-law were in town meeting friends and would not be back till evening. He intended to have a bath and a nap before supper.

"She's a very sweet child." Uncas glanced at the doorway where Josephine stood. Uncas flashed her a weary grin, "She is exhausted." Josephine knelt next to him and handed him a cup of tea, "She'll be fine after a hot bath and a good nap. You should rest, too."Uncas nodded and removed his grimy shirt.

Josephine frowned when she saw the fresh, pinkish scars of his injuries, "Do you need to see a doctor, my dear boy?" "I'm almost fully recovered. Don't worry." Uncas assured her. Josephine clucked her tongue in disapproval. She never failed to suffer a mini heart attack each and every time the Mohican boys came to see her bearing injuries. They were fearless and seemed to take everything in their stride, which sometimes scared her to death.

* * *

A few hours later, Uncas, fresh from a bath and a nap, decided to check in on Alice. He knocked her door. When there was no response, he quietly turned the knob and crept in. Alice lay sprawled facedown on the bed in her shift, cocooned in a quilt from toe to waist. She was deep in sleep. Uncas pulled the quilt until it covered her shoulders and sat at the foot of the bed. He was planning to leave before dawn the next morning. Chapa had left a message with Reverend Wheelock, with directions to Magua's campsite.

Uncas was not intending to tell Alice he was leaving so soon. He suspected she was going to be furious but the more he procrastinated, the more questions she was going to ask. He did not plan to bid her farewell either - which would not sit well with her too. He had a lot of making up to do when he returned from his mission.

"I'm coming with you." Nathaniel's voice rang gravely from behind him. "Don't." Uncas replied grimly without turning around. "Father is in agreement. He will stay back to look after the women." Nathaniel added and Uncas knew there was no changing his brother's mind. "Cora is going to kill you." Uncas sighed heavily, getting to his feet. Nathaniel shrugged, " She won't once she knows we killed Magua." A silence ensued before Nathaniel broke it with a hearty slap on Uncas' shoulder, "Let's enjoy our supper later."

* * *

"Have you decided to stay?" Cora inquired carefully. She had come to wake Alice up and help her get ready. Cora had bought her sister new clothes in anticipation of her arrival to Albany. Alice eyed her older sister through the reflection in the mirror, "Yes." Cora nodded and did not ask more - she was satisfied as long Alice was happy. Her younger sister did look happy - there was a subtle glow about her and her eyes were bright and serene.

* * *

Supper was cheery and peppered with light-hearted conversation. Alice announced she was intending to stay in America and though she did not say why, everyone knew her reason when she and Uncas openly exchanged mutually fond gazes. Nathaniel offered a toast to celebrate Alice's decision while Chingachcook grunted in grudging approval. Josephine clapped her hands in glee, proclaiming she loved weddings. Alice had flushed beetroot at that and genuinely considered ducking under the table to avoid the embarrassment.

* * *

Later, while the women were preparing coffee and dessert, the men gathered in the garden under the guise of smoking pipes to discuss the mission. "We leave before dawn tomorrow. We'll head north and should reach the campsite in a couple of days." Uncas related. "Do what you need to do and come back. The women would be over their heads with worry." Reverend Wheelock commented inscrutably. Uncas warned his father, "Don't let Alice out of your sight." Chingachcook cocked one dark brow, "She'll follow you?" Uncas muttered, "She may try."

* * *

It was almost midnight before everyone turned in. Uncas walked Alice to her room. Once outside, Alice tiptoed to kiss his cheek, "Good night. See you at breakfast tomorrow." Uncas clutched her to him tightly, burying his face in her silky hair, reluctant to let her go, knowing he would not see her for at least a week. He finally released her, pressed a long, lingering kiss on her lips, and gently pushed her into the room. Sending another dreamy smile in his direction, she shut the door behind her.

* * *

Four hours later, Chingachcook watched as his sons strapped on their weapons methodically. When they were done, he ordered sternly, "Kill him and come back." His sons dipped their heads in deference and left silently. Chingachcook stared at their departing backs until he could see them no more. He sat cross-legged under the big tree in the garden and waited for the sun to rise.

* * *

The next morning, Alice headed to the kitchen for breakfast, humming. She stopped when she saw the stricken faces of Cora and Josephine. On the other hand, Reverend Wheelock and Chingachcook sat unperturbed at the table, eating toast and eggs. "What is wrong?" Alice asked, a chill running down her spine. _Uncas._ "Uncas and Nathaniel left to hunt Magua down - and kill him." Cora reported in a suffocated tone.

* * *

Alice stood numbly at the gate of the cottage, staring at the deep woods across the road. _Magua_. She should have guessed. She should have known Uncas would never let the matter rest. "They will come back." Alice jumped at Chingachook's gravelly voice. He came to stand beside her, "He knows you are waiting." "I...he..." Alice stammered before finishing listlessly, "I cannot imagine a world without him." Chingachcook seemed startled at her declaration. He eyed her stonily, "Are you sure about my son?" "I have never been so sure in my life." she proclaimed, her expression steely. Chingachcook noticeably softened at her obvious resolve and repeated strongly, " They will come back."

* * *

"What's that?" Nathaniel asked, squinting at the paper Uncas was holding in his hand. They had been travelling for a day and had stopped for the night. "Alice drew this in the cabin." Uncas answered, rubbing his finger over the sketch. "Nice dog." Nathaniel offered genially and Uncas let out a muffled snort of merriment, "It's a horse. I thought it was a dog, too." His brother laughed, "Just pray hard your children will inherit your flair for art."

 _Children._ A child formed by he and Alice. A jolt of longing spurted through him. He would treasure any child Alice gave him. Uncas folded the sketch and tucked it into his shirt. He missed Alice so much - and he knew that she was missing him just as much, too.

* * *

Magua. He stood at the edge of the cliff. Uncas and Nathaniel had followed him from the campsite. Chapa had informed them he took a walk alone every evening. What Chapa did not tell them was that the Huron's left side was badly disfigured with burns. Scars snaked from his ankle right up to his face. The Ottawa attack had done him much damage. Uncas had instructed Nathaniel to stand down and let him fight the Huron one-on-one. Nathaniel had gave in after much persuasion but stated succinctly he would "shoot Magua's brains out" the second he saw Uncas in danger.

Uncas approached Magua soundlessly but he knew the Huron would hear him advance soon enough. He was right. Magua reached for his tomahawk the same moment Uncas pounced towards him. Magua bristled as their tomahawks clashed, "You! Over a white whore!" Uncas seethed, "You bastard." Magua let out a maniac howl as they danced in combat, "My warrior took her and I heard she begged for more!"

With an incensed roar, Uncas drove his tomahawk dead centre into the Huron's chest as he stabbed his knife into the side of his neck. Magua gurgled in pain, and managed to nick Uncas's thigh with his own knife. With an enraged cry, Uncas buried his knife as deep as possible into the Huron's neck and wrenched out his tomahawk. Magua dropped to his knees as he feebly raised his knife. Uncas lifted his tomahawk above his head and gritted out, _"Her name is Alice."_ At that, he powerfully swung his tomahawk down.

* * *

Alice shivered slightly as she gazed out into the inky darkness in front of her. It had been a week since Uncas had left. She had been waiting at the gate every night until midnight since then, waiting for Uncas to walk through the gate to her, smiling that rare smile of his. Chingachcook and Reverend Wheelock had been solid pillars of strength to the women, who all coped in their own way. They kept themselves busy in the day with chores while huddling in the evenings to pray together for the safe return of the Mohican warriors.

"Getting cold. Come back into the house." Alice managed a weak smile at Chingachcook, who stood at the door of the cottage. "I will in a few minutes." He grumbled, "Not too long." Alice nodded meekly, touched by his concern. The older man disappeared into the house. Alice faced the woods again, searching for a sign that Uncas was heading back towards her.

After a few minutes, Alice's shoulders drooped in disappointment. Uncas was not coming back tonight either. She spun around dejectedly and started to walk towards the cottage. She reached for the knob of the door.

 _"One."_

Alice froze , her heart slamming into her ribs.

 _"Two."_

She began to tremble in relief and joy.

 _"Three."_

 _"Four."_

 _"Five."_

Tears poured down her cheeks as she braced herself against the door.

 _"Six."_

 _"Seven."_

 _"Eight."_

Alice dare not turn around lest she was hallucinating his voice, his presence.

 _"Nine."_

 _"Ten."_

Warm, muscular, familiar arms encircled her waist from behind and pulled her backwards fiercely. _Her sanctuary._

 _"I'm back."_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I'm glad many of you are enjoying this story. Every story seems harder to write than the last, but more enjoyable and fun than the last. Thanks to all of you who keep me going with your encouraging reviews :) I decided to keep Uncas' revenge brief as I didn't see the point in dragging out Magua's death. Of all three stories in the "Tender" trilogy, I do think our favourite couple had the most difficult time in this version. ;) Appreciate all the support and please enjoy the rest of the story! XXXXXOOOO_


	13. Chapter 13 Finale

Alice threw her arms around Uncas and clung to him. Hot tears soaked his shirt as she sobbed silently, her whole body shuddering. Uncas held her, murmuring words of comfort in Mohican.

Nathaniel's throat constricted at the sight of his brother and his sister-in-law entwined in each other's arms. _The slate was wiped clean - the couple could finally start their lives together afresh._ He sauntered past them, clapping his brother's shoulder fondly on the way into the house. Uncas shot him a grateful smile and returned his attention to the woman in his arms. Nathaniel took a deep breath - he now had his fiesty wife to contend with, who was no doubt primed to pummel him to death for leaving without a note.

* * *

When Alice calmed down, Uncas shifted her weight to one side, "Let's go in." She nodded, maintaining a firm grip on him. They entered the house and headed to her room. Uncas tucked her in and rose to leave. "Sleep here." Alice pleaded, snatching his wrist urgently. Uncas hesitated for a few seconds before settling down on the floor beside the bed. "Not here. But I'll stay until you fall asleep." he reassured her, kissing her cheek. Alice looked as if she was going to argue but she did not. She laced her fingers with his and settled back in the pillows. Uncas leaned against the nightstand and sighed. He could now rest.

* * *

Cora and Nathaniel finally registered their marriage and held a lunch at the cottage. Reverend Wheelock's two sons and daughter, David, Christopher and Hilary, together with their spouses and children attended the celebration. Alice laughed as she watched Hilary's two-year-old son, Mattie, climbed onto Nathaniel's back and yanked his braids. David's seven-year-old daughter, Gemma, was busy chatting a mile-a-minute to Chingachcook while perched on his lap.

"We grew up together with the Wheelocks." Uncas shared, settling himself next to Alice on the bench in the garden. "They are lovely." Alice commented as Cora and Hilary giggled together like teenagers. "Dave and Chris used to drag Nathaniel and I to school - we didn't want to go at first. But they would come by our cabin every morning, bang our door and force us to follow them." Uncas recalled fondly. "Is that why your family visits Albany often? To see them?" Alice quipped. He nodded, "Yeah. But they come up to the cabin all the time, too. They're family." Alice smiled at the touching description of the relationship between the Wheelocks and the Mohicans.

"We can't register our marriage." Uncas blurted out and caught Alice just in time as she literally fell off the bench in shock at his bald statement. "Are we...we are...I do not know..." Alice sputtered, her fingers twisting nervously in her hair, which was loose around her shoulders. " We are not getting married? After that night in the cave?" He teased mercilessly. Alice turned crimson and buried her face into her skirts with a mortified moan. Uncas grinned and slid closer to her. He delicately yanked her back upright. Gently sweeping her hair off her face, he nudged her ear with his lips and whispered sweetly, " _Marry me, Alice."_

 _He meant it._ Alice could feel his sincerity, love and yearning, from the way his heart beat faster for her, the way he touched her, the way he gave himself to her in every way. She tilted her face to look at him guardedly, "You deserve better than someone like me. Someone who is -" "Don't want anyone except you. In this life. In the life after." he interjected rawly. He was uttering those words of commitment again. He was not being charming or debonair - he was painfully earnest and mighty determined. He was never letting her go. Alice's eyes glazed with tears, and she nodded.

* * *

Chingachcook proudly regarded the handsome couple under the flowered arbor, their faces shining with happiness. His younger son was getting married a mere two months after his elder son. Uncas and Alice had chosen to marry at the cabin instead of Albany. The entire family of Wheelocks had adamantly refused to miss the wedding, despite having to travel in sub-zero temperatures. Alice and Uncas had insisted on a winter wedding, so here they were, huddled in fur, freezing their toes and fingers off as Reverend Wheelock presided over the ceremony, which included both English and Mohican customs.

"They are going to be happy, are they not, husband?" Cora stated, tears running down her face as Uncas and Alice exchanged vows. Uncas said his in English, while Alice recited hers in halting Mohican. "Yes, they are. They deserve all the happiness in the world after what they went through." Nathaniel concurred, hugging Cora. " _All the happiness in the world._ " Cora repeated fervently as the couple sealed their union with a lingering kiss.

* * *

"So cosy." Alice breathed as she dropped her travel pack on the ground. Uncas growled, "Too small." He entered the cave with a defeated sigh. They were back in the tiny cave that Alice had fallen in love with. Uncas had wanted to travel farther for their "honeymoon" but Alice had persuaded him to consider the cave instead. She got her way - of course she did.

"Not much space to put our things." he grumbled, dumping his load unceremoniously at the far end of the cave. They had packed enough supplies to last a month and Uncas honestly hoped Alice was not planning to spend all that time cooped up here. Fortunately, there was a stream and waterfall nearby so they would not lack water.

* * *

Later that night, they lay curled together on a pile of fur, sated, a fire crackling next to them. Outside the cave, it was snowing, with flakes blanketing the trees. Uncas propped his head on a large stone and stared thoughtfully into the dancing flames. Alice raised herself on her elbows, "What are you thinking about?" His lips quirked in a secretive smile, not replying her.

Alice sat up and wrapped a blanket around her naked form. Uncas had covered the entrance again but a gust of icy chill managed to seep through occasionally. "Uncas?" "Hmmm?" he responded drowsily, trailing one finger down her slim arm. "Do you want children?" she asked shyly. He seemed startled by her question, and a little spooked, so she hazarded a guess, "Was that what you were thinking of? Children?"

"Not now. In a few years." Uncas said, nuzzling her bare shoulder. "Why?" she probed, threading her fingers through his silky hair. Uncas pulled her down on top of him and declared achingly, "I want just the two of us now. Just you." Alice's heart turned over at the awe and wonder in his eyes as he traced her mouth, nose and cheekbones. He still could not believe they were married and were going to be partners for life. He had admitted as much many times on their way to the cave. "In a few years then. I want you to myself for now, too." Alice agreed, hugging him tightly. Uncas gazed at her through hooded eyes, his hands roving up and down her back possessively as he clamped his lips on hers hotly. " _I want you now..."_

* * *

 _Five years later._

"Where are you two running off again?" Cora exclaimed, slapping her hands on her hips in mock exasperation though her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Alice found another cave she wants to revisit." Uncas supplied matter-of-factly, cradling his daughter with one arm. Alexa was two years old and a miniature of Alice though her hair was ash-brown and her eyes were coffee coloured like Uncas. Nathaniel rolled his eyes heavenward, "I can't understand her obsession with caves." Uncas shrugged helplessly, "Neither can I." It was true. Alice had developed a passion for caves ever since they came across that tiny one all those years ago. Every summer, she and Uncas would go cave-hunting and return to those she liked when they had time.

Alice came up behind her husband to kiss his cheek playfully, "Do not lie. You like the caves as much as I do." Cora reached out for Alexa, who went to her aunt willingly. "Uncle Uncas, can you bring back another funny-shaped stone for me?" Dakota, Nathaniel's four-year-old son, begged, tugging his uncle's leg. Uncas swept his nephew up in his arms and tossed him in the air, "Of course I will. I'll get one for Enola, too." Enola was his three-month-old niece, who was currently being rocked to sleep by her grandfather. Dakota squirmed and argued, "She's too little." "She'll grow up soon." Uncas refuted, tweaking Dakota's nose. "Like Alexa?" Dakota quizzed, pointing at his cousin. Uncas grinned, "Like Alexa."

* * *

"This one's bigger than the last one." Alice observed as she studied the cave that would be their home for the next few days. "They are all the same." Uncas countered smoothly as he perched on a ledge and watched his wife survey her craggy surroundings animatedly. _Alice. His life. His love._ The past five years felt like a dream; every day felt like a dream to Uncas. He always pinched himself to prove Alice was actually next to him, waking up in his arms every morning. He loved her so much he simply could not imagine a life without her.

When Alice was done examining her temporary abode, she went to Uncas, who opened his arms to her. She smiled brightly and leapt into them, arranging herself on his lap. "Happy?" he asked her quietly. She snuggled into his chest, "Very." Just saying she was happy was an understatement - Alice thought she led a very fulfilling life, with a wonderful husband and a beautiful daughter.

Alice begun their favourite conversation, one which they have had dozens of times.

 _"Stay with me... as long as I live in this world."_

Uncas captured her lips and swore, " _For as long as I live. In this life. In the life after_."

* * *

 _London 2016_

Alice hurried down the wet pavement, her trusty umbrella clutched in one hand. It was yet another rainy day in London, but it was pouring like cats-and-dogs this evening. "Cora and Nathaniel had to pick the last house on the street." she groaned aloud as she stepped into a puddle, drenching her boots. If getting squashed like a can of sardines while riding the tube during rush hour was not bad enough, she was getting drenched like a drowned cat with each passing second.

Her sister had twisted her arm to get her to attend supper at her place tonight. Her American brother-in-law was hosting a welcome party for his best friend, who had also moved from the US to London a couple of days ago. Like Nathaniel, his friend was an investment banker. Alice did not know why it was so urgent for her to meet the newcomer but she succumbed to Cora's persistent persuasion.

Alice was about to open the gate to Cora's townhouse when she tripped over a stray pebble. She managed to regain her balance, but her bag went flying, so did her umbrella. Muttering under breath that she was going to kill Cora, Alice decided to salvage the items in her bag first, which was strewn all over the pavement. Raindrops pelted her ruthlessly, as a generous gust of wind blew her hair into her face. Crouching, she quickly gathered her belongings, stuffing them clumsily in her bag. She was reaching for her forlorn, fallen umbrella when someone swooped down to retrieve it. In the next moment, she was again sheltered from the rain.

She slung her bag over her shoulder, dusted her hands and stood up. She found herself face-to-face with a tall, tanned man. An incredibly handsome tall, tanned man, Alice wisely revised upon taking in his shoulder-length jet-black hair, deep brown eyes and chiselled features. He gazed at her steadily, his expression unusually warm and keen. Alice felt her breath catch in her throat. _Strange._ She felt a sense of deja vu, as if she stumbled upon a similar situation before. She sensed the man felt the same, and he seemed as disconcerted as her.

He grinned disarmingly and extended the hand that was not holding her umbrella, "You must be Cora's sister, Alice. I'm Uncas, Nathaniel's friend."

Alice took his hand dazedly and felt a jolt of electricity as it closed over hers, "Yes, I'm Alice." They continued to stare at each other, huddled closely under the umbrella, with the rain and wind raging around them. She finally returned his greeting shyly, "Hello, Uncas." He smiled, took her arm and gestured towards the house, "Shall we?"

* * *

 _"As long as I live. In this life. In the life after."_

 _\- The End -_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _...And that is the end of Tender Promise and the Tender trilogy. I personally don't fancy reincarnations but so this will be the first and last time I would include such an element in a story. I just thought Alice and Uncas deserved this much in this version. I can't express how appreciative I am for all the reviews and your enthusiasm and support. Kept me chugging on :) This isn't my last fanfic - I've actually already drafted the first chapter of my next Alice-Uncas story. I'm taking a break from the historical period and going to pen something modern. It will be much shorter than my colonial pieces since the premise will be entirely different. Do keep a lookout for it. :) THANK YOU ALL._


End file.
